Look Into My Eyes (The Twins Brother)
by xoxowolf61
Summary: Dengan kehidupan yang kacau dan sisi liar yang tak terkendali Kyungsoo tidak pernah berharap kerumitan lain menambah beban pikirannya. Tidak sampai dia bertemu dengan Kim Kai dan Choi Jongin, dua orang saudara kembar yang sukses membuat detak jantungnya meningkat dan perasaannya jungkir balik. genderswitch(GS) OOC! KaiSoo! JongSoo! please read and review juseyo :)
1. Chapter 1

**-I Just OWN this story-**

**Story is MINE!**

**No Plagiat!**

**Don'tLike? Don't Read!**

**Well, uhm- Happy Reading everyone! #Wink#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Look Into My Eyes (The Twins Brother)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama/Hurt, Erotic.**

**Cast : All Exo members and SM Artist.**

**WARNING : Bahasa kasar tanpa sensor (?),Typos bertebaran, Alur gak jelas, Cerita absurd GS(genderswitch) for Uke, sangat OOC banget!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOOK INTO MY EYES ( THE TWINS BROTHER)**

**#FOREVER MINE SERIES BOOK 1#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM KAI**

**CHOI JONGIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bahagia. Aku iri melihat orang-orang disekitarku dapat tertawa lepas tanpa kepalsuan seperti diriku. Kenyataan mereka bahagia dan aku terkurung dalam mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku setiap malam membuatku terlihat menyedihkan.

Mimpi itu terus datang membawa kenangan masa lalu dan sukses meremukkan hatiku, membuat pagiku buruk. Mimpi sialan yang datang setiap malam selama dua tahun terakhir, mimpi yang membawa kebahagiaanku terkunci didalamnya.

Pagi ini aku bangun jam 6 seperti biasa, aku harus bersiap-siap kembali ke Seoul. Liburanku usai dan tumpukan dokumen kerja pasti menumpuk dimeja kerjaku, aku tidak perlu bertaruh untuk meyakinkan itu.

"Umma" aku memanggil seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad. Kakiku berjalan mendekatinya masuk ke arah dapur.

"Hei.. Kau sudah bangun sayang? Kurasa Seoul telah membuang semua kebiasaan burukmu." dia tersenyum lalu menghampiriku dengan segelas susu ditangannya, nada suaranya begitu bahagia.

Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak umma. Itulah alasan aku bisa bangun pagi.

"Ku harap kau senang. Aku sudah lama meninggalkan kebiasaan burukku" aku memberikan senyum palsu padanya.

"Kau perlu banyak liburan sayang. Datanglah kesini setiap akhir pekan" suaranya berubah menjadi sendu.

Dia adalah orang yang melahirkanku, aku tidak akan terkejut mengetahui jika dia memahami perasaanku.

Umma menatapku dengan mata besar yang indah, mata yang diwariskannya padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji"

Dia menghela nafas tidak puas mendengar jawabanku.

Aku mengabaikan itu, ibuku harus bahagia. Harus. Aku akan memastikannya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku bahwa tak ada sedikitpun ruang dikepalanya yang membuatnya tidak bahagia. Keluargaku adalah hidupku. Dan aku adalah serpihan air mata. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya memikirkanku dan menutup jalan kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak akan berada satu atap dengannya dan membuatnya memikirkan hidupku yang menyedihkan.

Aku berdehem kecil lalu mengambil gelas ditangannya, "Kau pasti bercanda memberikanku susu Umma?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya, "Kau pendek" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Dan aku tersenyum tulus mendengar nada sendu disuaranya sirna.

"Kau pikir aku pendek menurun dari siapa hah?" jika orang lain melihat interaksi kami mereka pasti berpikir aku tidak sopan.

"Appamu?" jawabnya dengan mimik polos.

Aku tidak bisa tidak terkekeh geli melihat ekpresinya. Dia adalah ibu sekaligus sahabatku.

"OhmyGod Umma, kau perlu cermin besar disini"

Dia merengut, dan aku bersumpah itu masih cocok dengan wajahnya. Dia boleh berusia lebih dari setengah abad tapi bibit-bibit kecantikan masa mudanya masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau menggoda ibumu sayang" suara bass yang tak asing tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Aku tidak Appa" aku tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui bahwa ayahku berada tepat dibelakangku, aku mengenalnya dari suaranya.

Aku menenguk susu dari gelas yang diberikan ummaku dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya dia mengodaku bear"

BYUR

Aku menyemburkan susu itu keluar dari mulutku kemudian tersedak.

"Hati-hati sayang, aku tahu kau ingin tumbuh lebih tinggi" Ibuku menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan dia masih mengodaku melalu kata-katanya.

Aku terbatuk-batuk sebentar sebelum menatap pasangan paruh baya didepanku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian -uhuk- bisa -uhuk- menhambil(mengambil) -uhuk- kamar -uhuk- sekarang!" ucapku sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Susu sialan.

"Apa maksudmu?" ibuku terus menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut.

"Yang ingin dia katakan sebenarnya 'berhenti bermesraan didepanku! Ingat umur' begitukan sayang?"

Ibuku tertawa kencang, dan dia cantik dalam keadaan senang begitu.

Aku terbatuk dengan keras kemudian meminum air yang disodorkan kakak pertamaku, tunggu! Sejak kapan dia disana?!

"Kau harus mencari pacar segera baby!" ejeknya setelah aku menegak habis air putih dari gelas yang disodorkannya.

"Ya kakakmu benar. Perlu bantuan?" ibuku tertawa kecil saat mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian. Menyebalkan." aku keluar dari dapur dengan langkah menghentak.

Mereka tertawa keras, "Baby aku punya teman yang sangat tampan dikantorku!" itu suara menyebalkan kakak pertamaku.

"Tidak!" balasku kencang kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

BRAK

Aku tidak bisa tidak menarik bibirku begitu pintu tertutup. Mereka sangat menyebalkan, dan mereka perduli padaku. Andai mereka tahu seberapa hancurnya hidupku...

Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Hidupku adalah milikku, satu paket dengan segala puing dan rahasia didalamnya. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu. Tidak ada.

TOK TOK TOK

"Baby. Kau harus sarapan, kau akan pergi sebentar lagi kan?"

Baby. Ke-empat kakakku dengan serempak memanggilku begitu.

"Ne, aku akan segera keluar oppa!"

Ketukan itu hilang seiring suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

Itu Chanyeol Oppa. Kakak laki-lakiku yang kedua. Aku mengenal suara keluagaku.

Menatap cermin kemudian mulai mengoleskan make up tipis, siang ini aku ada janji dengan Chen, sahabat terbaikku diperpustakaan kota. Berburu novel edisi baru, seperti biasa.

Maskara dan eyeliner nampak membuat mata besarku terlihat indah dan cantik, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

KLEK

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Lalu cemberut melihat kakak pertamaku yang menyodorkan air didapur berdiri menjulang disamping pintu. "Mwo?!" ketusku galak.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi baby" dia mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

Aku mendengus kemudian menghadap cermin lagi. Dan melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, kakak pertamaku memang tampan, dia memiliku tubuh tinggi seperti model.

Well, sebenarnya semua kakakku tinggi menjulang. Hanya aku yang -uhm- pendek.

Sialan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memutar waktu dan memasuki perutnya lagi lalu memaksanya meminum susu yang banyak.

"Aku akan membawa ini ke mobilmu" suara bass kakakku menarikku dari pikiran konyolku. Dia menatapku dengan koperku ditangan kanannya. "Kunci?" gumamnya lagi.

Aku menarik laci meja rias lalu melemparkan kunci mobil yang langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Gomawo, Kris Oppa" ucapku saat dia melewati pintu.

Dia melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh "Well, aku jantan dan aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku yang cantik namun pendek ini mengangkat koper seberat tubuhnya ini baby" dia mengatakan itu seolah-olah aku bukan adiknya.

"Yaaaakk!" teriakku.

BRUK

Aku melempar botol body lotion padanya namun meleset, dia telah menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Baby" suara bass lain yang ku kenali memanggilku, ya aku. Karena hanya aku yang dipanggil 'baby' dirumah ini. Sebenarnya aku benci panggilan itu. Demi Tuhan aku sudah dewasa, dan aku bukan bayi. Tapi mereka menutup telinga mendengar keluhanku dan terus memanggilku baby. Hhhh. Menyebalkan.

"Baby" panggilnya lagi.

Aku bergegas merapihkan rambutku lalu menyabar tas tanganku sebelum membuka pintu.

KLEK

"Ayo sarapan!" dia menarikku lembut, membimbingku menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Ini Sehun oppa, kakak keempatku yang paling baik dan tidak sering membullyku.

"Akhirnya kau turun juga baby" ujar seorang namja yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan.

Itu Suho oppa, kakak ketigaku.

"Silahkan" Sehun oppa menarikku kursi lalu dia menarik kurisnya sendiri setelah aku duduk, dia gentle dan aku suka itu.

Kami mulai makan dengan tenang lalu ribut pada menit kelima saat aku berebut udang dengan Suho Oppa. Sialan, aku akan merindukan moment ini. Andai aku mendapat cuti ektra aku pasti akan membusuk disini. Hhhh, aku membutuhkan kehangatan ini untuk membunuh mimpi burukku. Tapi tidak. Mereka akan tahu aku tidak bahagia dan mulai sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membahagianku. Pada akhirnya mereka akan lupa tersenyum karena putus asa membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak akan menginap lebih lama dari seminggu. Aku tidak akan menjadi beban pikiran keluargaku.

"Kau melamun sayang"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, lalu menatap ke arah Appaku.

Meja makan hening dan mereka semua menatap khawatir ke arahku. Ibuku sudah berada disebelahku dan menggengam tanganku.

"Aku baik-baik saja" aku menatap mata musang Ayahku. "Aku harus kembali, aku punya janji" lalu menatap ibuku.

Aku berdiri lalu memeluk mereka semua satu persatu.

"Jaga ibuku dengan baik" aku menatap mata musang ayahku tajam dan dia tertawa.

"Aku sudah menjaganya lebih dari 30 tahun, kau tidak usah khawatir sayang" dia tersenyum geli dan aku merasa lega, dia tersenyum dan dia bahagia, dia begitu tampan meski rambutnya mulai memutih. Ayahku, Jung Yunho kau selalu sempurna.

Aku balas tersenyum kemudian menatap ibuku "Aku sudah menjaganya lebih dari 30 tahun juga, kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucapannya mengharuskan aku menelan kalimat diujung lidahku.

Kim Jaejoong ah aniya -Jung Jaejoong- ibu terhebat dan tercantik yang hanya aku dan keempat kakakku yang memilikinya.

"Kalia-

"Hey baby, kami adalah laki-laki jantan dan dewasa. Kau tidak perlu memberitahu kami untuk menjaga diri" Kris oppa menyela ucapanku.

-n jaga KESEHATAN" Aku menekankan kata terakhir lalu menujuk dada kekar keempat kakakku satu persatu sebelum berjalan ringan ke arah mobilku.

"Aku mencinta kalian" ucapku sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

Melirik ke spion tengah aku melihat mereka melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Siang hari di Seoul sangat panas, aku benci ketika kulitku memerah dan berkeringat. Namun Chen seperti siput, dimana dia? Sudah lebih dari dua jam aku menunggunya!

Beep

Sebuah pesan singkat.

-Ada kecelakaan besar, jalanan macet dan mobilku tidak bisa bergerak.- Chen

-Dimana kau sekarang?-

-Terjebak dijalan tol- Chen

Bagus. Terjebak dijalan tol. Hhhh.

Aku mengirim pesan balasan bahwa janji dibatalkan lalu berbalik pulang. Jalanan nampak legang karena panas matahari yang maha dashyat. Ini adalah musim panas.

Aku bersumpah tidak akan ragu memanggang Chen hidup-hidup jika aku positif terkena kanker kulit, lihat saja!

Terus berjalan dengan beratapkan kanopi ruko-ruko besar disekeliling jalanan membantuku menghindari sengatan matahari, aku mendesah lega, syukurlah.

Kau selamat kali ini Chen.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara detuman musik dan suara sorakan yeoja.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan, suara ketukan high heels ku terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Jalanan nampak sepi sekali. Dimana orang-orang?

"Kim Kai! Kim Kai! Xi Luhan! Xi Luhan!"

Oh. Aku tahu kemana perginya semua orang.

Disana, disebuah taman ada pertunjukan battle dance yang harus akui sangat sexy.

Aku membawa kakiku bergerak cepat dan mengikis jarak yang ada. Lalu terdiam mematung, berdiri diatas sepatu high heels setinggi 15 cm yang membuatku tidak pendek dan menatap ke arah namja berkulit cokelat eksotis yang sedang meliukkan badannya dengan mudah.

Aku meneguk saliva kasar saat dia melakukan gerakan seperti mencium pada yeoja yang juga meliukkan badannya didepannya. Oh God! Bibirnya itu...

"Kim Kai!"

"Xi Luhan!"

Sorak-sorak berakhir dan kerumunan itu bubar, namun tidak dengan kumpulan yeoja. Mereka mengerubuni namja berkulit sexy itu dan aku masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh menatap setiap gerakan namja dalam lingkaran yeoja itu intens.

"Kau perlu menutup mulutmu"

Aku bersumpah hanya mengerjap sekali dan dia sudah berada didepanku.

Aku merasa frustasi dengan pesonanya sehingga kepalaku pening. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba melemas saat dia menekan lembut rahangku untuk menutup mulutku yang menganga. Dia membuatku merasa kakiku berubah menjadi jelly.

Dengan tangannya besar dan hangat dia sukses menutup mulutku yang aku sendiri tidak sadar jika itu terbuka.

'Oh my! Aku telah membuat kesan pertama yang memalukan!' jeritku histeris dalam hati.

Dia sangat tampan, dengan rambut coklat pendek yang lembut. Matanya seperti rubah yang sukses menjebakku dalam pesonanya.

Dan aku. Aku adalah seorang ja-

Tidak! Hentikan ini.

Aku mengerjapkan mata bulatku cepat. Kenyataan selalu menamparku mundur. Aku tidak pantas untuknya, segera aku melangkah mundur dan berbalik pergi.

Dia terlalu sempurna untuk terseret ke dalam kehidupan gilaku.

"Hei" dan sekarang dia menarik lenganku.

Aku mohon lepaskan. Kau akan menyesal.

Namun dia tidak bergeming, tidak mengendurkan gengamannya dipergelangan tanganku.

Sialan. Kalau dia menahanku seperti ini aku tidak bisa untuk tidak melemparkan diriku masuk ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Kau nampak pucat dicuaca sepanas ini nona?" bibir penuhnya menjadi pusat perhatian mataku. Uhh, bisakah aku melumatnya? Dia sangat sexy! Pria sexy dengan bibir penuh dan kulit eskotis yang mengairahkan!

Seseorang tolong tarik aku dari gejolak panas ini!

"Nona? Kau melamun?" dia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Wow. Bolehkah lidahku masuk dan menari-nari disa-

STOP!

Hentikan pikiran kotormu sekarang!

Aku menundukkan kepala, tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh menatap pria ini. Dia punya kekuatan besar untuk membuat monster dalam diriku keluar dan mengambil alih tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba aku menyesali pilihanku untuk menunduk.

Sialan. Berengsek. Keparat.

Aku memaki dalam hati.

Mengapa gundukan itu begitu besar?!

Aku merancau frustasi dalam hati saat melihat gundukan ditengah selangkangannya.

"Nona?" suaranya seakan memaksaku untuk mendongak. Dan aku melakukan itu dengan senang hati.

"Ya?" jawabku dengan suara gemetar.

"Kau pucat. Wajahmu begitu pias dan kau gemetar" dia berujar hati-hati.

Aku berusaha menahan monster sialan ini dari tubuhku, dan mengumpat dalam hati. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak yakin. Kau terlihat sangat pucat nona"

Suara bassnya terdengar cemas ditelingaku. Aku menatapnya intens, namja ini baru aku temui beberapa menit yang lalu dan bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya namun dia perduli padaku, apakah ini pertanda sesuatu?

Kakiku yang gemetar semakin gemetar saat kepalaku memikirkan hal itu, aku terhuyung ke belakang. Dia menatapku kaget, aku balas menatapnya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan aku merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangku tepat saat kesadaranku mulai hilang.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan aroma teh yang menenangkan pikiranku.

'Ini sudah malam' batinku saat melihat kegelapan dari jendela kaca besar.

"Akhirnya kau bangun"

Suara bass ini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara itu.

Dan dia ada disana. Berdiri menjulang tinggi hanya menggunakan boxer sutra pendek.

OhmyfuckingG*d!

"Ini teh mu. Tunggu aku akan mengambil makananmu" dia menghilang dengan cepat dipintu setelah memberiku segelas teh hangat.

Jika ini mimpi maka ini adalah mimpi paling indah dalam 2 tahun terakhir dan aku tak ingin bangun, sungguh.

Aku mencubit pipiku dengan sebelah tangan dan aku menjerit sakit setelahnya. Ini nyata. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menelusuri benda-benda diruangan bernuansa hitam putih ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat mataku tak sengaja melihat ke dinding putih disampingku, aku lalu bangun dan meletakkan gelas teh yang sudah kosong itu dimeja nakas.

Selimut dan bantal ini memiliki aroma maskulin kuat, aku berani bertaruh bahwa ini pasti kamarnya. Dengan sedikit tak rela aku meluncur keluar dari buntalan selimut hangat berwarna hitam itu kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan lukisan malam.

Ini pasti lantai 20 atau 30. Aku tidak bisa memastikan karena aku sendiri tinggal dilantai 5. Yang jelas ini tinggi dan aku bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kota besar Seoul dari atas sini. Aku bahkan bisa melihat gedung kantorku, aku simpulkan bahwa aku berada disebuah apartement elit dikawasan jantung kota Seoul.

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihatnya berdiri dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya. Dan dia memakai celana training putih panjang.

Kemana boxer sialan itu?

"Dokter bilang kau dehidrasi dan anemia, kau butuh ini secepatnya." dia tersenyum kemudian melangkah ke arah sofa disudut ruangan dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya.

"Makanlah" dia menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan lauk pauk itu padaku.

Aku menatapnya intens.

Walau dalam penerangan lampu tidur kuning aku mampu melihat jelas otot dadanya yang keras. Otot bisepnya yang mengagumkan dan enam kotak-kotak indah diatas perutnya dan ooh! Wow! Ukiran V maskulin dibawah perut six pax nya menuju ke...

**STOP**

"Heii.. Kau melamun lagi"

Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Makan" dia menyodorkan sendok berisi lauk pauk dan nasi didepan mulutku.

Kapan dia melakukan itu?

Tentu saja saat aku sibuk mengagumi bentuk tubuhnya! Uhhh.

Aku membuka mulutku dan makan dalam diam. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah melamun sesering ini selain hari ini.

Dia menyuapiku dan mampu membuatku nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Dia tidak membuatku merasa seperti bayi besar. Dia perduli padaku, aku bisa membaca itu dari sorot matanya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona?" dia menatapku ramah dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

Ooh. Aku diam dan meleleh lagi.

"Well, kau hobi diam dan melamun ya?" dia meletakkan piring kosong yang isinya pindah ke dalam perutku dilantai samping sofa.

Secepat itukah aku makan?

"Nona? Kau benar-benar suka melamun ya?"

Kesan kedua yang buruk. Hey, itu bukan hobiku!

"D-Do" balasku cepat. Aku harus menunjukkan bahwa melamun bukan hobiku.

"Do?" ulangnya lagi.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam. Sialan. Bersama namja ini menyebutkan nama saja sama sulitnya dengan meraih gelar sarjana.

"Do Kyungsoo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo" akhirnya aku mampu mengucapkan namaku dengan mudah.

"Namaku Kim Kai"

Kim Kai, Kai. Aku akan mencatatnya dikepalaku.

"Kau punya bibir yang cantik nona" dia mengusap lembut ujung bibirku dan aku gemetaran lagi.

"Pulang atau menginap?"

Entah mengapa dikepalaku itu terdengar seperti, 'Pergi atau bercinta?'

Dan aku terdiam lagi. Sialan, ini sungguh bukan hobiku.

"Well, kau bisa memikirkan itu dan aku perlu mandi." dia beranjak, mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari dan menghilang dibalik pintu tepat dua meter didepanku.

'Aku akan memilih pulang!' aku terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu dalam hati begitu dia menutup pintu.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku harap air dingin mampu menggantikan aliran panas di seluruh bagian tubuhku segera.

Yeoja itu membuat aliran darahku kacau seketika.

"Arghh!" bayangan wajahnya seakan berputar-putar dikepalaku.

Dia cantik dan anggun. Dia mampu membuatku kehilangan fokus dan hanya menatap ke arah dirinya.

Kakinya indah, perpaduan antara high heels tinggi berwarna merah dan celana pendek putih membuat kakinya terlihat semakin luar biasa. Tatapan polos bercampur kagum yang dia perlihatkan padaku membuat kegiatan gym rutinku seakan tak hanya berefek pada kesehatan dan tubuhku tapi pada egoku juga.

Aku tahu aku terlihat sempurna, tapi apa yang dilihat terkadang tak seperti apa yang terlihat. Aku adalah ilusi dari kesempurnaan. Aku cacat dan retak disetiap bagian, aku tidak pantas untuknya.

Tapi sekali lagi egoku mengambil alih tubuh dan pikiranku, membuatku menjadi buntu dan lemah. Mata besarnya sukses menghipnotisku, memerintahku untuk tunjuk padanya, memintaku untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

Aku mengeram dan memutar air semakin besar, berharap dengan begitu gairah panas didalam tubuhku sinra, lenyap tak berbekas.

"Arrgh!"

Namun tidak berhasil. Kepalaku penuh sesak dengan bayangan dirinya, dan aku merasa semakin panas mengingat belahan dadanya yang menyebul dari sweater peach lengan panjang berpotongan dada rendah yang dipakainya. Kyungsoo, aku ingin merobek itu!

"Arrghh!"

Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingin merobek itu beserta celana pendek sexy sialan yang dipakainya! Aku tidak akan melepaskan high heel nya. Dia memiliki kaki yang bagus dan akan semakin bagus dengan itu. Didalam kepalaku ini aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika dia terbaring pasrah dibawahku dengan high heel merah terpasang dikakinya, pahanya terbuka untukku.

Berengsek. Dia pasti sexy sekali.

Aku akan membuatnya mendesah dengan keras dan dia menjerit nikmat, meminta lebih, kemudian kita akan menghabiskan malam panas dengan bercinta seharian ditempat tid-

**STOP**

Hal gila apa yang kepala sialanku bayangkan?!

Berhenti disini Kai. Dia terlalu indah untuk terseret ke dalam kehidupanku yang rumit.

"ARGHH!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kai?! Kau oke?!"

Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan cemas.

Sial. Aku lepas kendali. Aku segera mematikan keran dan menyambar handuk, air dingin tidak mampu membantuku mengatasi gairahku saat bayang dirinya terus berputar-putar dikepalaku. Aku bergegas keluar dan menghiraukan rasa ketidaknyamanan diantara benda di bagian selatan tubuhku. Urusan itu bisa aku pikirkan nanti, mungkin juga Kyungsoo bisa membantuku dengan tangannya atau dengan k-

**STOP**

Kim Kai STOP!

Keluarkan monster dikepalamu sekarang!

**KLEK**

Aku membuka pintu setelah mengambil nafas dalam, dan memastikan mengunci monster dikepalaku. Dan dihadapkan dengan wajah khawatirnya yang entah kenapa malah terlihat sensual dihadapanku.

Bibir plum berbentuk hati itu sungguh penuh dan memerah, dia mengigitnya? Ya ampun, seharusnya dia menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu!

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia lebih hanya sebatas dadaku saat ini, dia melepaskan high heels nya, kakinya terlihat tetap indah walaupun tanpa itu. Tangannya berada dikedua sisi wajahku, gerakannya begitu cepat sukses membuatku tegang karena kelembutannya, dia mendongak menatapku dengan mata hitam besar yang menghanyutkan.

Dan aku akhirnya menyadarinya, aku tidak akan bisa lari darinya. Aku terjebak dalam pesona indahnya.

"Kai..."

"Hmmm" aku memejamkan mata, menikmati kelembutan kulit tangannya dipipiku.

"Kau belum memakai baju"

A-apa dia baru saja mengatakan baju? Ya ampun, demi koleksi jaketku sayang. Bercinta tidak memakai baju, kita harus telanjang. Merasakan kulit kita bergesekan dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh kita masing-masing.

"Kau butuh berpakaian"

Persetan. Aku butuh dirimu!

Aku menahan tangannya dipipiku, "Berbalik dan jangan keluar" aku bisa mendengar nada perintah dalam nada suaraku.

Tanpa mendengar suaranya aku berbalik, sedikit tak rela melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah menuju ke lemari.

Tidak ada suara pintu dibuka. Dia menurut. Dan aku lega, aku tidak kehilangan dia.

"Heii" aku selesai dengan pakaianku dan melangkah mendekatinya yang sedang berdiri menatap ke jendela.

"Hei Kai" dia tersenyum dan aku melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman manis dan indah. Aku menyukai bagaimana cara matanya menyipit saat bibirnya melengkung.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan?" aku menahan suaraku selembut mungkin.

Dia menatapku dengan bibir masih tersenyum. Berdiri anggun satu langkah didepanku, begitu mungil dan indah.

Oh Tuhan.

Kemudian berjalan ke sisi kanan tempat tidur king size ku, memakai sepatu merahnya cepat.

'Jangan bilang dia akan pulang! Argh!' aku mengeram frustasi dalam diam. Kedua telapak tanganku mengepal kuat, tidak. Tidak. Jangan nekad dengan menahannya disini dan membuatnya ketakutan Kai. Tahan dirimu!

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku frustasi sampai suara lembut dihadapanku membuatku terdiam.

Dia tidak pergi. Dia tidak pulang, dia berdiri didepanku dengan high heels merah menujung kakinya. Dia menatapku khawatir dan aku benci tatapan itu.

Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu mengunci monster dalam kepalaku karena aku yakin aku tidak bisa membunuhnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" aku tersenyum palsu dan menahan wajah dan suaraku agar tak terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak pulang. Aku menginap, apakah boleh?"

Apakah dia bilang dia akan bercinta denganku?

Oh G*d!

Aku menatapnya intens, bisakah aku merobek bajunya sekarang?

Tidak. Tidak sebelum dia yang memohon untuk merobeknya.

'Langkah pertama sukses. Oke, jangan hancurkan moment bersamanya Kai. Tahan dirimu atau kau akan dianggap bajingan bejat penikmat seks olehnya dan yang paling penting dia akan meninggalkanmu selamanya' aku merancau dalam hati.

'Hilangkah kata bercinta dengan keras dan kasar dengan Kyungsoo malam ini Kai. Tekan monster dikepalamu' aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh menginap disini. Kau bisa naik dan tidur" aku mengontrol nada suaraku agar terdengar biasa saat mengucapkan kata 'tidur'.

"Kau berpikir keras untuk mengizinkanku menginap" dia menatapku dengan senyum kecil dan aku melihat luka disana.

"Tidak. Tidak Kyungsoo, aku hanya butuh menekan sesuatu untuk tetap dalam tempatnya. Kau indah, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memanjakanmu disini" aku berusaha membuat dia mengerti akan keterdiamanku tadi namun aku mengacaukannya lagi.

Kim Kai, mulutmu kematianmu!

"Memanjakanku?" dia mendongak dengan kening terkerut dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat jelek. Dia terlihat seperti bayi yang merajuk dengan wajah polos seperti itu.

"Aku bisa membuatkan makanan yang lezat" terimakasih pada kakakku yang mengajariku memasak. Aku berhasil selamat dari pertanyaannya.

"Apakah yang tadi ku makan adalah masakanmu?" matanya bersinar saat menatapku.

"Ya" dan aku tidak bisa menahan kakiku untuk tidak mendekatinya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan sarapan ala chef Kai besok pagi, Kyungsoo" aku menelan saliva saat tidak ada jarak lagi antara aku dan dia.

"Well, kita harus tidur Kai" aku mendesah kecewa saat dia mundur dan masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Ya kita akan tidur" aku ikut masuk ke dalam selimut,

Dan menunggu...

Sudah lima menit berlalu dia diam tak bersuara, matanya menatapku intens dan aku balas menatapnya. Dia tidak menendangku seperti apa yang kuduga. Aku sempat berpikir dia akan berteriak memakiku, tapi dia tidak.

Aku memiliki 2 kamar kosong diapartementku namun aku memilih berbagi ranjang dengannya, dan dia tidak marah.

Kami saling menatap dan aku tidak melihatnya melepaskan high heels nya, apakah semua wanita begitu? Memakai sepatu saat tidur?

Aku pasti akan menanyakannya pada sepupuku Taemin besok.

Kyungsoo terus menatapku, dan tatapannya sukses membuatku terhanyut, tidak berkedip beberapa saat. Aku harus memastikan ini bukan mimpi atau pun khayalan gilaku. Aku harus membuktikan bahwa ini nyata, Kyungsoo memang ada dihadapanku. Diranjangku. Berada dalam satu selimut denganku.

Aku merasa semakin panas. Aku ingin merobek bajuku lalu bajunya kemudian melebur menyatu dalam gairah. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, dia terlalu indah untuk dipaksa. Dan aku tidak ingin dia membenciku karena hasrat liarku.

Ini. Sungguh. Perjuangan. Yang. Berat.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini. Pria ini menyihirku, memerintahkanku untuk tunduk padanya.

Sialan. Berengsek!

Dia benar-benar cerminan fantasy lover didalam novel sherrilyn kenyon. Kim Kai adalah sosok Julian of Macedon dikepalaku. Dia sempurna dan luar biasa. Aku tidak perlu pembuktian berapa ribu gadis yang tunduk pada pesonanya dan membuat hatiku patah. Aku hanya ingin menikmati memandang wajahnya lalu pergi seperti angin. Kai adalah cermin kesempurnaan. Aku hanya akan menjadi cacatnya jika berdiri berdampingan dengannya.

Aku bangun dengan cepat, aku bisa melihat wajah kagetnya saat aku memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

Segera saja aku berlari ke pintu.

Ini bukan tempatmu Kyungsoo. Kau tidak pantas berada disini.

Namun sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk pingangku dengan erat, sukses menahan gerakanku.

"Apakah aku menakutimu?" Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya, dari nada suaranya aku tahu dia terluka.

"Aku tida bermaksud membuatmu takut dengan menantapmu tidak sopan, maaf Kyungsoo." nada sendunya jelas terdengar dari suara bassnya. Dia bernafas putus-putus diceruk leherku. Dan aku menyukai bagaimana pas nya tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

Ini terlalu indah untuk ku lewatkan.

"Ini salah. Kita bahkan baru bertemu" aku berusaha berpikir logis dan merasa nafasnya menjadi berat dan pelukannya semakin erat.

"Kita hanya tidur dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku bersumpah Kyungsoo" dia memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya dengan cepat.

Aku harus mendongak untuk menatapnya, meskipun aku memakai high heels Kai tetap lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kai, aku tidak bisa bersumpah jika kita akan tidur saja disana" aku mengambil keberanian besar untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

"Ikat aku. Kau bisa mengikatku dan tolong jangan pergi" dia menarik dasi hitam diatas sofa dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Aku tidak takut padamu Kai"

Aku akan berlari saat seseorang memerintahku untuk diam satu ruangan dengannya jika bukan kau. Kau tidak tahu betapa kerasnya detuman jantungku saat kau memintaku berbalik saat kau memakai pakaianmu.

"Aku percaya padamu Kai"

Aku tidak pernah mendeklarasikan kepercayaanku secara langsung apalagi untuk seseorang yang belum genap sehari aku kenal, tapi aku melakukannya saat aku melihat sorot mata frustasinya.

Oh. Dia melakukannya lagi, menyihirku dengan tatapannya. Hhhh. Dasar penyihir tampan sialan.

"Aku tidak percaya pada diriku. Bagaimana jika aku merobek bajumu disana? Kita baru saja bertemu dan aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tanganku untuk tetap diam. Aku tidak ingin bersikap seperti..

-Jalang..." aku memelankan nada suaraku saat kata terakhir terucap. Aku menunduk, menatap dasi yang disodorkannya dan mulai mengikat tanganku sendiri.

Aku ingin bersamanya dan aku tidak punya sihir untuk menghilangkan itu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk bersamanya. Untuk hari ini biarkan aku bertindak gila, aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak ini. Sungguh, harum tubuhnya dan hembusan nafasnya seperti sebuah tali yang mengikatku.

Aku tidak bisa menjauh tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi liar bersamanya.

Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan takdir baik yang menghinggapiku. Tidak akan. Dia nyata didepanku dan aku tidak akan menghilangkan kesempatan menghafal setiap inchi wajahnya malam ini.

Aku takut ini hanya mimpi dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi esok hari.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya saat dia mengikat tangannya.

"Ayo tidur" dia tersenyum lega melirik ikatan dikedua tangannya dan menatapku.

Aku masih diam saat dia membawaku ke tempat tidur, "Tidur Kai" ucapnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke king size ku. Bajunya terangkat dan perut ratanya terlihat.

Wow!

Mataku menggelap melihat kemulusan tubuhnya. Sialan, monster ini. Tanpa buang waktu aku berlari ke arah lemari dan menarik dasi hijau dari sana. Mengikat kedua tanganku kuat hingga kulitku berubah memerah namun aku tidak perduli.

"Kai" aku berbalik mendengar nada lirihnya dan dia terlihat kaget saat melihat ikatan di tanganku.

"Aku perlu ini untuk menahan kejantananku tetap didalam celana" aku bergurau sedikit, memastikan bahwa ikatanku kencang lalu mendekatinya di king size ku.

"Tidur Kyungsoo. Kita sudah membuang dua jam untuk kekonyolan ini" aku tertawa kecil saat melihat ikatan dikedua tangan ku dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar, manusia butuh tidur" dia ikut tertawa dan itu sungguh indah, dia terlihat cantik saat tertawa.

Kyungsoo menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya dan berbaring miring berhadapan denganku. Aku mengukutinya, mencoba untuk tidur bersama yeoja cantik diranjangku dengan pakaian lengkap dan tangan terikat adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah aku lakukan. Dan sekarang aku juga melakukan kekonyolan lainnya -maksudku aku dan dia- yeah -kami- melakukan hal konyol lagi, kami tidak tidur. Detik demi detik kami lewati dalam diam, menyelami pikiran masing-masing dengan mata terbuka. Saling menebak isi kepala masing-masing, tidak dapat terpejam. Tidak sama sekali, bahkan berkedip pun rasanya sayang. Waktu seakan terlalu berharga untuk melakukan hal kecil itu.

Menit terus berganti, kami melalui malam dengan saling menatap dan tersenyum. Berubah jadi vampire dan tidak tidur hingga matahari terbit. Aku merasakan monster dikepalaku hilang dalam sekejap. Bukan. Bukan karena tanganku terikat, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain. Yang begitu kuat hingga aku bisa menjaganya di kepalaku untuk diam. Sesungguhnya ikatan ini memang kuat, tapi ini hanya dipergelangan tangan, selebihnya jari-jariku bebas. Jari-jari liarku bebas bergerak melakukan apapun. Namun sekali lagi aku bisa mengendalikannya untuk diam.

'Yeoja ini mempunyai sihir yang membuatku membeku hanya dengan menatap ke dalam matanya'

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Soo- hey! Kyungsoo?!"

"Mwo?" aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum menjawab panggilan rekan kerjaku.

"Ayo pulang!" dia berseru semangat.

"Tapi ini masih jam kantor" aku melihat jam baru menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Heii kau terlalu serius melamun sayang, speaker pemberitahunan bilang karyawan dipulangkan lebih awal. Akan ada dekorasi untuk penyambutan presdir Choi besok." dia mengisyaratkanku untuk mematikan komputer.

Aku mengangguk dan mematikan komputer lalu meraih tasku. Mejaku rapih, aku tidak harus menatanya saat pulang.

"Keberatan untuk mampir minum kopi?"

Aku mengeleng, aku tidak punya kegiatan lain yang menungguku dirumah.

"Bagus. Chen sudah ada disana, ayoo! Kita harus bergegas!" dia terlihat merona saat menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Dan aku menyeringai sedikit melihat itu, "Baiklah" aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan nada menggoda. Aku akan berperan sebagai orang bodoh disini. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan pendekatan mereka, walaupun mereka berjalan begitu lamban seperti siput. Hhhh, pasangan ini perlu dorongan. Aku tidak mau lagi pergi bersama mereka, bayangkan aku seperti obat nyamuk diantara mereka. Dan siapapun tahu jelas keduanya memancarkan pandangan 'lebih' saat melihat tatapan mata mereka.

Ding!

Bola lampu bersinar dikepalaku dan sebuah ide muncul disana.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Rambut barumu nampak bagus Xiumin" aku mendengus kecil mendengar rayuan Chen yang payah. Pasangan ini benar-benar... Hhh..

"Gomawo. Kau juga tampan dengan setelan jas itu" Xiumin terlihat merona saat mengatakan itu. Dan kalimatnya lebih baik dari rayuan Chen, ya ampun Kim Jongdae kau sangat payah!

"Xiumin, kau terlihat bersinar dan cantik dengan rambut coklat panjangmu" aku memuji rekan sekaligus teman sekantorku ini dengan suara keras, dan melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Chen yang langsung terlihat salah tingkah.

Beep

Nada pesan masuk. Dan aku tahu dari siapa tanpa harus melihatnya.

_From : Kim Kai_

_Eodiseo? Aku sudah didepan Coffe shop._

Aku melirik ke depan, langit cerah dan ada gerombolan remaja berteriak genit diparkiran.

Tunggu, berteriak genit?!

Aku cepat-cepat mengetikkan balasan.

_To : Kim Kai_

_Meja nomor 12, masuk sekarang sebelum aku merobek mulut seseorang!_

_SEND_

"Kau terlihat marah dengan ponselmu, ada apa Kyungsoo?" Xiumin menatapku cemas dan begitu juga Chen jengah.

"Dia punya pacar yang luar biasa tampan Xiumin. Dia akan marah pada ponselnya setiap kali pacarnya itu tidak mengabarinya" Chen mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan serius dan aku tertawa karenanya.

"Kau tidak bilang kau punya pacar Kyungsoo" Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya dan ia menatapku bingung.

"Kami hanya berteman Xiumin" aku menatap wajah bingung Xiumin dan mendeath glare Chen sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan cubitan dihatiku saat kata teman meluncur dari bibirku.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah pada ponselmu?" ini yang aku tidak suka dari Chen. Dia tahu diriku terlalu banyak dan itu bisa menjebakku dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dia diluar dan suara teriakan it-

"Membuatmu marah dan ingin merobek mulut para yeoja itu?" Chen bisa menebak isi kepalaku dengan benar, hhhh. Aku benci bersahabat terlalu lama dengannya. Dia terlalu mengenal aku.

"Wow" Xiumin membuat pola O dibibirnya.

Namun kenyataan bahwa dia hanya menjatuhkanku didepan Xiumin melegakanku. Dia sahabat terbaikku dan Xiumin juga, tapi aku benci dia menggodaku seperti ini. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau tidak?" Chen mengulangi ucapanku dan menyeringai. Dia tahu aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, aku tidak bisa menyangkal, aku tidak suka berbohong.

"Jadi benar kau punya pacar?" Oke aku melihat seringai Chen menular pada Xiumin.

Oh God, duo evil ini!

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Kai -setidaknya belum- aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu dan aku menolak menceritakan detailnya."

Aku mendengar Chen berbisik dan aku yakin Chen si mulut besar akan dengan senang hati mendongengkan kisahku pada Xiumin.

Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu meneruskan ucapanku, "Dia orang yang spesial untukku dan tolong hilangkan seringai memuakkan dari wajah kalian, sekarang" aku memasang wajah galak menujuk keduanya.

"Hhhh... Kai, dia luar biasa tampan dan sempurna. Sekali melihatnya aku tahu dia adalah seorang penyihir. Dan aku minta kau" aku menujuk Xiumin dan mataku memincing penuh peringatan.

"Jangan terpikat dan menjerit jika melihatnya. Kau tidak dizinkan melakukan itu, karena aku tidak ingin merobek mulut temanku"

Aku membuat mimik wajah serius. "Kim Kai adalah milikku" ucapku posesif.

Chen menyeringai dan menunjuk ke belakangku. Aku melihat Xiumin meraih tisu dimeja dan pura-pura terbatuk, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Dan kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing saat aku merasakan aroma seseorang yang baru saja menjadi topik pembicaraanku.

"Jadi, bolehkan 'milikmu' ini bergabung minum kopi?"

**DEG**

Bagus Kyungsoo. Usahamu untuk menguci mulutmu selama seminggu ini sia-sia, tanpa sadar kau tetap menjadi orang pertama yang mengungkapkan betapa spesialnya Kim Kai untukmu.

Aku memasang senyum polos dan menepuk sofa disebelahku, menahan wajahku agar tidak merona malu dan menjaga mulut besarku untuk diam.

Dia duduk dan memesan kopinya, aku melihat Xiumin selesai dengan batuknya dan menatap ke arahku. Aku tau dia berusaha untuk menekan jeritan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Jadi, ini Kim Kai?" dia tersenyum sopan dan menatap sekilas ke arah namja disampingku.

"Yeah, dia Kai." aku membenarkan lalu menoleh ke arah namja berkulit cokelat eksotis dengan balutan jeans hitam, sepatu kets hitam putih dan kaos v neck biru muda dipadukan jaket hitam mahal yang mencerminkan betapa indahnya dia.

Dia menatapku lembut saat aku menyebut namanya. Dan aku suka tatapannya itu.

"Ini Xiumin dan Chen, temanku" aku mencoba tidak menatapnya dan terjebak ke dalam matanya dengan mengenalkan duo evil ini pada Kai.

Mereka berkenalan dan kami mengobrol ringan, sebagian besar membahas tentang tempat wisata yang akan kami kunjungi minggu depan. Si mulut besar Chen akhirnya beraksi, dia langsung melompat dan tidak berjalan lambat seperti siput. Dia mengusulkan double date membuat Xiumin merona dan uhm aku juga sedikit merona karena Kai langsung menyetujuinya. Dia mengusulkan pantai. Kai akan mempunyai vila dan meminta Chen dan Xiumin menyiapkan makanan.

Aku suka laut, tempat dimana aku bisa berteriak dan memaki apapun sesuka hati.

Kai merangkul bahuku mesra dan aku tidak bisa untuk menjaga tanganku diam. Tubuhnya terlalu menarik untuk tidak dipeluk. Sepanjang obrolan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan kata 'ya dan tidak' atau gumanan singkat. Aku terlalu sibuk menghirup aroma memabukan dari tubuhnya dan kehilangan fokusku.

Oke. Sekarang dia mulai menyihirku dengan aroma maskulin tubuhnya.

"Well, sudah sore sepertinya kami harus pergi." aku merasakan kecupan dipuncak kepalaku sebelum dia menarikku bangun dengan lembut. Melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku dan kami pamit pergi meninggalkan Chen dan Xiumin berdua, sesuai dengan rencana awalku.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang indah tapi fokusku hanya ada pada bibirnya.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" aku berusaha tersenyum padanya. Aku menahan suaraku untuk tidak mengeram dan melompat ke kursi penumpang dimana dia duduk.

Dia menyebutkan alamat dan aku reflek menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Aku harus menyelamatkannya dari monster dikepalaku. Dia harus pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak, bukan terlentang dengan diriku diatasnya. Dia terlalu berharga untukku, aku tidak bisa menjaga sisi liarku lebih lama dari ini. Seminggu adalah waktu terpanjang bagiku berada disekitarnya dan membuatnya tetap aman, terjaga dan bernafas dengan baik.

Kyungsoo, dia begitu cantik dan sexy! Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Dia dalam bahaya berada disekitarku.

CKIT

Aku menukik tajam dan memarkirkan mobil hitamku dengan asal. Aku menoleh dan langsung bertemu mata bulatnya yang menatapku polos.

Tahan Kai. Tahan!

"Kamar nomor?" aku menariknya keluar, menolak menatap wajahnya.

"12 lantai 5"

Begitu aku mendengar suara lembutnya, tubuhku terbakar. Aku meremas tangannya digengamanku dan dia balas merapatkan dirinya padaku.

Lift tertutup dan rasanya seperti neraka didalam sini, mengetahui hanya ada aku dan Kyungsoo berdua, terjebak dalam hasrat tanpa batas.

Monster gairah mulai meraung-raung ganas dikepalaku.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan aku seperti melihat surga saat pintu nomor 12 berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Aku tidak akan lari Kai" aku mendengar nada geli disuaranya saat aku menariknya tergesa-gesa. Dia tersenyum kecil kemudian membuka pintu dengan kunci ditangannya.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka dan aku mendorongnya masuk.

"Lari sekarang sebelum monster dikepalaku keluar" aku mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu sambil melepas jaketku, aku membiarkan pintu terbuka. Aku mengizinkannya pergi, dia tidak seharusnya berada dalam satu ruangan denganku. Aku berbahaya, dipenuhi kabut nafsu sialan.

"Aku pinjam apartementmu dan kamar mandimu, sekarang keluar sebelum aku menyakitimu Kyungsoo" aku menunjuk pintu yang terbuka dengan jemariku.

Dia menatapku lama, lalu menendang pintu dengan high heel merahnya -high heel merah yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu-

BRAK

Dia berdiri diam disana sebentar kemudian melempar anak kunci sembarangan. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Kyungsoo mengunci pintu, dia menghiraukan peringatanku.

Aku panas, tubuhku terbakar dan aku merobek kaosku dengan kasar saat dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan mata membulat kaget.

"Terlambat untuk lari Kyungsoo"

Aku melompat ke arahnya, menariknya ke pelukanku dan menyambar bibirnya kasar. Aku merobek kemeja kerjanya dan juga rok hitam pendeknya. Melumat bibirnya intens dan mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar.

BRUK

Aku melemparnya ke ranjang empuk. Aku yakin ini kamarnya, ruangan bernuansa cokelat kopi dengan banyak figura di dindingnya.

Dia terlihat hot dengan rambut panjang acak-acakkan, terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan memakai bra dan celana dalam merah. Aku bersumpah Kyungsoo benar-benar sexy dengan busana itu, dia tidak perlu gaun malam mewah untuk mengodaku. Dan sepatu high heels merahnya merupakan bonus yang menyempurnakan penampilan dirinya, terlepas dari rambut hitam panjang ikal dan bibir merah penuhnya. Dia menatapku, dari pandanganku aku tahu bahwa dia juga menginginkanku. Tidak ada kebahagian selain melihat matanya yang menatapku dengan pandangan memohon, aku menyukainya yang membutuhkanku. Dan aku akan memberikan apapun malam ini. Kyungsoo, aku akan memanjakanmu malam ini, bukan dengan makanan ataupun sarapan. Aku memanjakanmu dengan lidahku diseluruh tubuhmu, aku akan memberikan diriku dan membawamu ke puncak, kita akan melebur bersama dalam kenikmatan.

"Kai" dia memanggilku dengan suara serak bergairah.

"Ya, aku disini. Kau hanya perlu menjerit dan sebut namaku. Aku yang akan bekerja sayang" aku mengerang keras kemudian membuka celana jeans dan sepatu dengan cepat, menyisakan boxer hitam yang mengembung ditengah dan menerjang Kyungsoo yang terbaring.

Dia mengeluarkan suara desahan merdu, dan aku gila mendengarnya, monster mengambil alih seluruh kontrol tubuhku sekarang.

"Kau begitu sexy" aku mendengar geraman dari monster sialan itu disuaraku saat aku melepaskan kaitan bra nya, sepasang payudara indah melompat keluar dan aku langsung meremasnya kasar kemudian menghisapnya kuat, lidahku menggoda putingnya dengan panas. Dia menjerit, memanggil namaku kencang tapi tidak menyuruhku berhenti.

'Aku akan menikmati tekstur lembut payudara Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang lama dan rutin' monster dalam kepalaku terus mengulang kata-kata itu.

Aku mengerang dalam hisapanku dan ku tatap wajahnya, dia sedang memejamkan mata. Dari ekpresinya aku tahu itu bukan karena kesakitan, Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Dia menikmati setiap sentuhanku, dan aku tidak bisa untuk tersenyum bahagia mengetahui dia menerimaku. Aku menghadiahinya dengan hisap intens disalah satu payudaranya sekaligus meremas payudara lainnya dan terus begitu berulang-ulang. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo merespon, dia menekan kepalaku, mengeliat dibawah tubuhku, mengesekan tubuhnya denganku. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara senang dan sedih, aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini berakhir. Aku akan menerima setiap pukulan dan tamparannya dalam diam tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi meskipun aku harus berlutut memohon padanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Kedua payudaranya terlihat mengkilat basah karena salivaku, aku semakin tegang dan keras melihatnya.

Dia terus merancau dan memanggil namaku, dan aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, aku melepaskan puting payudaranya lalu menarik lepas celana dalamnya. Aku membawa jemariku ke pusat intim dirinya.

"Kau basah sayang" aku menatap cairan ditanganku.

"Kai" dia meronta dan meremas rambut coklat pendekku.

"Apa sayang?" aku membawa wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya tanpa meninggalkan jemariku yang mulai memanjakan dirinya.

"Kai, Kai, Kai"

Kyungsoo terus memanggil namaku dan membuatku semakin panas dan tegang. Aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku kemudian dia menekan kepalaku kebawah, mempertemukan bibir kami. Aku membiarkan Kyungsoo mendominasi ciuman, namun saat lidahnya menyapaku aku mulai mengambil alih dominasi itu.

"Argh! Kaii!" dia melepaskan ciuman kami dan menjerit diceruk leherku.

Dia akan datang..

Aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku dipusat dirinya. Pelukannya dipunggungku mengencang dan Kyungsoo meneriaki namaku sebelum mencapai puncaknya.

"KAI!"

Dia memanggil namaku saat orgasme, meneriaki 'Kai' bukan nama lain..

Aku menjilat jariku yang dipenuhi cairannya. Aku melihat nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Dia sedang memejamkan matanya dan terbaring berkeringat dibawahku.

Aku menyiapkan pipiku untuk tamparan tangannya.

"Buka celanamu"

Aku menatap mata bulatnya tak percaya, apa dia tidak salah? Kyungsoo tidak marah, aku melihat matanya penuh kabut. Dia menyuruhku membuka celanaku dengan frontal dan aku tidak akan menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini. Dengan segera aku mengulingkan diri ke sampingnya dan menarik boxer ku kesetanan.

Kata-kata tak terduganya membuatku panas bergairah!

"Kyun- Ahk!"

Dia melompat ke atas tubuh telanjangku, matanya nampak berbeda dan aku menyadari bahwa kami masing-masing punya monster dalam diri kami.

"Kai. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menyebut namaku" dia memerintahku, aku menganggukan kepala singkat. Penasaran dengan pertunjukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau punya monster besar disini"

Aku mengeram, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dan terlihat memalukan didepannya.

"Sebut namaku" nadanya nampak bossy. Dan dia memimpin permainan ini. Dia duduk diatas pahaku dan menatapku menuntut, aku bisa saja mengulingkannya, mengambil alih permainan ini tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil alih kesenangannya. Jadi sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan menatap setiap gerakannya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan aku menunggu tindakannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya?

Lidahnya mencumbuku dari leher sampai paha atasku, dia menghisap enam kotak diperutku dan menjilatnya lagi penuh nafsu. Meninggalkan jejak basah dan merah ditubuhku.

Dia menandaiku..

"Sebut namaku Kai!" dia menampar pahaku dan menunduk dan oh! G*d! Meng-oral milikku!

Mengulumnya lembut, menghisap manja ujungnya dan memijatnya pelan-pelan. Terus begitu berulang-ulang.

"KYUNGSOO!" satu teriakan lolos dari bibirku, demi Tuhan dia punya mulut dan lidah yang luar biasa dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa menakjubkannya saat Kyungsoo membuatku hampir klimaks dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit terhitung sejak kejantananku berada didalam mulutnya!

Aku akan mati bahagia segera. Ini terlalu nikmat Kyungsoo.

"Arghhh!" aku mengeram dan menarik mulutnya lepas, membaringkannya dan membuka lebar kakinya.

Aku melihat kejantananku yang tegang dan memerah lalu menatapnya frustasi. Aku tidak mau keluar jika bukan didalam dirinya.

"Kondom?" aku membutuhkan itu detik ini juga.

Kyungsoo menujuk laci disamping tempat tidurnya dan tanpa harus berpikir ulang aku melompat turun dan menarik laci itu kasar. Merobek bungkus kondom, memakainya dan menerjang tubuhnya lagi.

Nafasku bersatu dengannya, aku sengaja menempelkan dahiku dan menatap langsung matanya. Menyampaikan pernyataan tersirat bahwa monster dalam diriku boleh saja mengambil alih tubuhku namun tidak dengan hatiku.

"Kau. Milikku. Selamanya" aku menekankan kata dalam setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirku.

Kyungsoo menatapku lama dan menyambar bibirku intens, memberiku ciuman menuntut bahwa dia membutuhkanku. Dia memeluk leherku dan berguman disela-sela ciuman panas kami, "Kau milikku" gumamnya posesif.

Aku merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari diperutku.

"Sekarang Kai" dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku dengan mimik memohon. Kyungsoo menginginkanku dan begitu pula denganku, tak ada alasan untuk berhenti.

Aku melumat bibirnya dan tidak melepasnya saat kejantananku melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo mengigit bibirku dan mencakar pungungku, dia menjerit. Aku berusaha tidak perduli, dadaku penuh oleh perasaan aneh. Dan dia tidak meronta untuk berhenti, dia memangil namaku dalam jeritannya. Kepalaku sibuk merekam ekpresi wajahnya, aku melepaskan ciumanku saat aku melihat dia mulai terbiasa.

"Kai. Kai. Kai. Oh. Kai. Kaiiii!" dia terus menyebut namaku dalam setiap gerakan yang aku lakukan, dan aku menyukainya. Saat Kyungsoo memanggilku frustasi dan memelukku erat, seakan aku adalah nafasnya dan dia akan mati tanpa aku disisinya.

Aku menikmati ini, aku bahagia membuatnya melayang. Aku mempercepat gerakanku, dan dia kembali merancaukan namaku, menarikku mendekat dan menciumku panas.

Aku akan membawamu datang sayang. Kita akan menikmati ini bersama-sama.

"Kyungsoo!" aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatap wajahnya. Kyungsoo meronta, ingin menyambar bibirku. Namun aku menahan gerakannya dengan kedua tanganku, aku akan segera datang dan aku ingin melihat ekpresinya.

Aku menghentakkan pinggulku dengan keras dan cepat, menusuknya lebih dalam. Aku akan membawanya ke puncak. Dia balas dengan ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke arah berlawanan. Dan menjerit frustasi tak mendapatkan bibirku.

Tubuh berkeringat kami menempel tak ada jarak, membuat suasana semakin intim. Suara kulit bertabrakan dengan keras dalam setiap gerakanku terdengar seperti orkestra tak kasat mata ditelingaku.

"Bersama Kyungsoo!"

"Kai!"

"Soo-ah!"

Kami datang melembur bersama, berebut nafas lalu berciuman lembut. Dadanya naik turun indah, dia terlihat mungil dibawahku.

"Kau milikku" Kyungsoo berkata dengan mata menatapku intens. Nafasnya memburu, aku segera mengulingkan diri dan membawanya ke atas tubuhku. Bertukar posisi.

"Kau milikku dan aku milikmu" aku tersenyum dalam setiap tarikan nafas beratku saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirku.

"Ya" dia menatapku lama sebelum menempatkan kepalanya didadaku. Beberapa saat kemudian nafasnya teratur dan aku tau dia tertidur kelelahan.

Aku lalu menarik selimut dengan kakiku dan menyusulnya ke dunia mimpi. Aku tidak mau berada didunia dimana dia tidak ada didalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END? :)**

**#Well, aku lagi hiatus tapi ide ini muncul.**

**Klik review dan tuangkan apa yang ada dikepala kalian setelah membaca ini, Gomawo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiiiiiiii readers ^^ i'm baaaaaaack #tiupterompet# kelamaan gak ? Hihihihi :D

Oke bales review dulu :p kalo mau di skip langsung scroll ke bawah oke ? :)

Lady Azhura : salam kenal juga :D selamat tahun baru 2015 juga :D . buaahaaha bener ni ? Erotic ? Hihi.. Mereka berdua punya masa lalu yang ekm gimana ya .. *think* hehe iya gpp panggil unnie kalo km lahir diatas thn 94 ^^V... Ini cara nulis yg menurut aku paling dapet feel makanya aku pake POV, aku sengaja gak dikasih tanda biar kesannya misterius *wohooo* tapi aku kasih clue disetiap part biar kalian orang bisa bedain. Ehehe.. Ini ceritanya dua saudara yg kembar gitu terus ekhm ya hehe gitu deh *kalomautaupantenginffiniterus* .. Terjemahan? O.o jinjayo? Iya, ini udh lanjutttt :D

Renakyu : yap! Kembarannya Kai. Aku udh selesai hiatusnya ni. Ini udh di update :D

Kkamjjong30 : iya, kemaren TBC n ini dia lanjutannya :D

Nurul Fachmiz : iya, kemaren TBC kok, ini lanjutannya. ^^

Nurul Fachmizaq : kamu review dua kali! *tepuktangan* hihi ^^ kalo sehari namanya bukan hiatus nurul :p

EveInSoo : jinjayoo ? Hehehe.. Ini sudh update walaupun gak cepet *bow

Eclaire Oh : aku rada2 ga percaya loh liat nick km muncul dikolom direview o.o .. Hehehe salam kenal Author Eclaire Oh!^^ ajarin km bikin NC? Boleh aja.. :D btw ini udh dilanjut senpaii ^^

Guest : aaaaa~ gomawo~ gomawo~ *bow* ini sudah lanjut, ehehe

yixingcom : Dangers!Kyungsoo. Hahaha^^ yup betul si babysoo bakal galau milih yang mana :D ini sudah lanjut..

kaisooie : aaah gomawo ^^ ini sudah lanjut hehee

joonwu : jinjayo ? :) ini sudah dilanjut.. Hehe

shikyung3 : ini udh update. Ehehehe lanjut baca ya ^^

kysmpppprt : hehehehe, aku sudah lanjut ni..

ArraHyeri2 : Choi Jongin muncul dichapter ini ^^

Kim Leera : yapp! Km betul ^^ yahh jangan hamil dulu dong, kan jongin blm muncul :D udh aku tambahin kaisoo tuh :)

sehunpou : hihi aku sengaja ga mau bikin yg vulgar2 hahaha, whats? Wet? Omfg! Nah nu jongin muncul disini :D

mocca : ini sudaj lanjut ^^ endingnya masih lamaaaaaa hoho

doremifaseul : hah hah ? Km kenapa? Wkwkwkw. Ini sudah lanjut.. ^^

yoow ara : shcok kenapa : o.o jongin itu siapa? *lirikjudul* kembarannya Kai. Wah, itu akan terjawab beberapa chapter lagi. ini sudh update ehehe, pertanyaan km akan terjawab segera^^

aqila k : hihi aku udh lanjut nii.. ^^

sukhyu : *sodorin air* aku udh lanjut niii^^

NopwillineKaiSoo : iya emg ooc bgt wkwkw, iya ni udh dilanjut.. Nah itu akan terjawab dibberapa chapter nanti, aku seneng kalo ini dibilang gak terlalu vulgar, krn emg itu tujuanku. Aahaaha..

tuyul gundul : wow, *sodorin batu es* iya TBC kok, ini udh lanjut :D ke depannya mereka bakal rumit, hihi

shining sunshine : aku udh lanjut ni^^ hehee

Oke selesai :)  
>Thanks ya buat yg udh sempetin review^^ follow,fav and buat kalian silent readers ayo dong tunjukan diri kalian :D aku tahu loh kalian ada ^^ banyak bingit lagi o.O<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-I Just OWN this story-**

**Story is MINE!**

**No Plagiat!**

**Don'tLike? Don't Read!**

**Well, uhm- Happy Reading everyone! #Wink#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Look Into My Eyes (The Twins Brother)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama/Hurt, Erotic.**

**Cast : All Exo members and SM Artist.**

**WARNING : Bahasa kasar tanpa sensor (?),Typos bertebaran, Alur gak jelas, Cerita absurd GS(genderswitch) for Uke, sangat OOC banget!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOOK INTO MY EYES ( THE TWINS BROTHER)**

**#FOREVER MINE SERIES BOOK 1#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM KAI**

**CHOI JONGIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika aku membuka pintu seorang yeoja baya yang duduk dengan jarum sulam ditangannya menatapku dengan wajah kaget. Well, maafkan kebiasaan burukku yang sering lupa mengetuk pintu/menekan bel. Dia duduk membeku menatapku, matanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka. Ekpresi yang lucu diwajahnya yang biasanya galak.

"K-kau..?" dia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya yang terdengar jelas disuaranya.

Aku tersenyum, meletakkan koperku dilantai dan berjalan menghampirinya. Matanya memperhatikan setiap gerakanku lekat-lekat, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Dia mendongak saat aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Ya. Ini aku, aku pulang. Apakah aku tidak mendapat pelukan?" ucapku bercanda.

Hening...

"Halmeoni?" panggilku kemudian.

"Oh.. Tuhan. Aku hampir tidak percaya kau ada didepanku nak" ucapnya dengan nada suaranya bergetar dan dia mulai berkaca-kaca, dia pasti sangat merindukanku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

**BRUK**

Aku menjatuhkan diriku duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua lututku didepannya. Aku melihatnya menangis, sungguh air matanya membuatku merasa jahat. Wanita didepanku ini yang merawatku sejak aku lahir ke dunia, Umma terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Hanya Halmeoni yang memperdulikan aku. Dia masih sama seperti dulu hanya mungkin kerutan diwajahnya bertambah tapi selebihnya dia masih sama. Dia masih gemar menyulam, aku bisa melihat dari jarum, benang dan kain dipangkuannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam satu tangannya, meyakinkan keberadaanku nyata.

"Aku disini, apakah kau masih tidak percaya?"

Dia meraba wajahku dengan tangannya yang lain dan aku langsung memejamkan mata.

"Aku disini, aku benar-benar disini. Jangan menangis ku mohon." aku menatap matanya, dan menghapus air mata diwajahnya.

"Aku merasa senang sampai rasanya air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir, aku begitu senang kau disini. Nak, aku sudah tidak melihatmu dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Aku sangat merindukanmu.." dia menangis lagi, dan aku langsung memeluknya.

Aku juga merindukanmu Halmeoni, merindukan korea dan merindukan Appa. Adalah suatu keberuntungan bisa menginjakkan kaki disini setelah lima 10 tahun berlalu dengan berat, kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku terjebak dan terkurung dalam kekangan.

"Aku juga, maafkan aku. Umma melarangku kesini, bagaimana kabar Halmeoni ?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ibumu melarangmu datang menemuiku?!" dia melepaskan pelukkanku dan menatapku dengan wajah marah. Ooh, ini pertanda buruk.

"Maksudku dia melarangku datang ke Korea, bagaimana kabar Halmeoni?" aku memasang wajah tanpa ekpresiku.

"Wanita itu!" aku melihatnya bangun dan berjalan buru ke suatu ruangan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Halmeoni" panggilku.

"..." namun dia menghiraukanku.

Dia terlihat sangat marah, auranya sedikit mengintimidasiku.

"Halmeoni belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kabar Halmeoni?" ucapku sedikit keras.

Dia berdiri membelakangiku, menghadap ke jendela. Dia membuka sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Tunggu, ponsel?!

"Tidak! Jangan telpon Umma Halmeoni, aku mohon. Dia tidak boleh tahu aku ada disini." Umma tidak boleh menyadari aku menghilang.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Andwaeyo. Jebal Halmeoni, jangan telpon Umma" ucapku memelas.

"Demi Tuhan nak! Kau sudah 25 tahun, apakah Nyonya Choi Kibum yang terhormat terus memperlakukanmu seperti bayi dua tahun?!" teriaknya marah.

Aku membuang wajahku ke samping, "Dia masih orang yang sama sejak 10 tahun lalu Halmeoni" lirihku.

"Jongin..." dia memanggil namaku dan aku menatapnya, tidak ada kemarahan dan kejengkelan lagi disana. Yang ada hanya kepedulian dan keprihatinan.

"Katakan padaku dengan jujur, apa yang membawamu nekat pulang ke Korea?" dia menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya, aku tahu dia sedang mencari kejujuran dimataku.

"Hhh.." aku mengambil nafas dalam.

Seharusnya aku tahu pasti Halmeoni akan menanyakan alasan kedatanganku.

"Umma mengajakku dan Tao pergi ke sebuah perjamuan makan besar yang diadakan Jung Corp. Paman berada di New York, meeting dengan para pemegang saham. Aku pikir itu adalah perjamuan biasa, sama seperti perjamuan lain yang para golongan elit adakan." aku berhenti sejenak, sedikit ragu meneruskan ceritaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melibatkan dia dalam masalah ini.

"Teruskan nak" ujarnya tegas.

Dia mendesakku, dan aku tahu dia tidak ingin aku menyimpan masalah ini sendiri.

"Ditengah perjamuan tiba-tiba Direktur Jung dan Umma mengumumkan pertunanganku dan Krystal. Dan aku shock mendengar itu, aku merasakan duniaku berhenti berputar. Aku tahu dia adalah wanita yang melahirkanku, berjuang untuk mengeluarkan aku dari dalam rahimnya, aku menerima segala aturannya dan larangan yang ditetapkan untukku. Aku selalu menurutinya, dan sekarang aku merasa dia sudah terlalu jauh mengatur hidupku. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun yang tidak aku kehendaki, aku akan mencari itu sendiri. Aku tidak menyadari aku terdiam lama dan kilatan bliz kamera wartawan mulai menghujaniku sampai Tao menarikku pulang." lanjutku pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Kau bisa tinggal disini sampai kapan pun nak, kau selalu diterima disini." ucapnya tulus.

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat, "Gomawo Halmeoni, kau yang terbaik"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Jongin." balasnya yang membuat senyumku semakin lebar.

Terimakasih Tuhan, Setidaknya ada satu orang didunia ini yang perduli dengan kebahagiaanku.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan dihadapkan dengan pemandangan Kai yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya pulas dan dia juga lelah, dan hebat. Aku tidak perlu mendeskripsikan betapa luar biasanya kejantanannya yang mengamuk di vaginaku. Aku masih bisa mengingat setiap keringat yang menetes ditubuh cokelatnya, Kai sexy. Dan pria sexy ini adalah milikku!

Dia jantan, dia melambangkan kesempurnaan seorang pria melalui tubuhnya dan juga kejantanannya yang bahkan lebih besar dari pada lenganku. Denyutan nyeri dipusat diriku membuatku mengingat betapa penuhnya aku saat tubuh kami menyatu. Wangi tubuhnya menenangkanku, tak heran jika mimpi buruk pergi dariku malam ini.

Bukan. Bukan karena aku kelelahan, percayalah pekerjaanku sebagai manager dikantor lebih menguras tenagaku dari pada kegiatan panas ini dan aku tetap mendapat mimpi buruk sialan itu. Kai adalah jimatku, dia memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku hanya bisa memikirkannya dan tidak memperdulikan yang lain. Kai akan selalu ada diranjangku. Selalu ada, karena dia adalah milikku, selamanya milikku.

Aku membuat gerakan melingkar didadanya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Tapi aku harus bekerja karena ini hari rabu dan aku benci pada kenyataan bahwa aku harus berpisah dengannya. Tanpa sadar aku mengambil nafas berat dan mengesekkan pipiku ke dadanya yang hangat.

Dan mata ku tak sengaja melihatnya, kejantanannya yang semalam berada dimulutku mengintip dari balik selimut yang melorot.

**GLUK**

Monster dalam diriku mulai bangun.

Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?

Aku bertanya dan menimbang-nimbang dalam hati.

'Lihat! Kau menikmatinya!'

Namun suara-suara dari masa lalu membuat gerakan tanganku yang menyingkap selimut berhenti.

Aku harus menunggunya bangun dan memastikan hal yang aku takutkan tidak terjadi.

Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu tetap sadar setiap melakukan hubungan seks.

Tahan dirimu Kyungsoo. Kau harus menahannya. Jangan bersikap bodoh.

Dan syukurlah itu tidak memerlukan waktu lama, karena saat ini dia mulai mengeliat dan bersiap-siap membuka matanya. Mengerjap sekali dan menatapku, tatapan yang membuat aku tertegun.

Tatapan penuh luka, dan ketakutan.

Ya Tuhan, Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Mimpi buruk?

"Kyungsoo ku mohon maafkan aku, aku bukan diriku semalam. Aku kehilangan kontrol dan menjadi monster semalam." dia menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya.

Aku membeku sejenak kemudian menekan bahunya mundur, melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat matanya. Aku menutup kedua telingaku menolak mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, aku menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Jangan. Jangan. Jangan lagi. Ku mohon.

Dan aku melihatnya, dia tidak berbohong. Dia jelas terluka dan takut.

"Kyungsoo!" dia melepaskan kedua tanganku dari telinga. "Dengarkan aku, maafkan aku semal-

Aku menutup kedua telingaku lagi, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Dia menggeram marah, dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Apa aku yang membuatnya hingga dia terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini?

Aku mengeser tubuhku menjauh darinya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa!

Aku sampai diujung tempat tidur dan aku melihat wajah Kai berubah pucat.

**BRUK**

Aku jatuh tersungkur dilantai marmer dingin, tapi aku tidak perdulikan. Aku langsung berdiri dan beringsut menjauh. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah monster dan aku tidak pantas untuknya. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Kenyataan yang menghantamku begitu telak dan aku menangis atas kebodohanku. Kebodohan lain yang aku buat.

Apakah hidupku memang tidak akan jauh dari kata menderita dan menangis?

Aku mundur dengan perlahan saat Kai bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari ke arahku. Aku tersentak sejenak sebelum berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu. Aku tidak akan berdiam lama disini dan menatapnya. Aku mendengar suara ketukan sepatuku mengema sebelum kakiku berubah lemas dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Dia ketakutan. Kyungsoo ketakutan dan aku menyesali perbuatanku semalam. Mendapatkan dia menangis lebih buruk dari pada dia menamparku. Aku hancur melihatnya kacau, terlebih disebabkan olehku. Aku memang baru mengenalnya selama delapan hari namun aku merasa mengenalnya selama delapan abad. Aku bahkan mampu mencium benang takdir yang terajut diantara aku dan dia. Namun dengan ceroboh aku melukainya.

Dia pingsan, untuk kedua kalinya aku melihatnya terbaring diam dan lemah. Dan itu karena aku, aku benci melihatnya seperti ini. Dan aku lebih membenci diriku yang membuatnya menderita.

Kau. Memang. Bajingan. Tengik. Berengsek. Kim. Kai!

Aku menyakitinya, membuatnya takut dan kacau. Aku penyebab dia menangis. Aku melukainya. Tuhan, dia tidak pantas menangis. Dia mempunyai bibir yang indah untuk tersenyum.

Dia masih belum bangun dari pingsan, dan aku masih memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi. Aku yang membuatnya menangis dan aku juga yang akan menghapus air matanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya orang lain melakukan itu. Tidak akan.

Gerakan kepalanya didadaku menyadarkanku dari pikiranku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan menengelamkan wajahku dilehernya.

"Tolong jangan takut padaku. Diam dan dengarkan penjelasanku Kyungsoo. Aku mohon, aku sangat membutuhkanmu" aku memeluknya lebih erat.

Aku tahu dia sudah bangun, aku merasakan kedipan bulu mata panjangnya dileherku.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik jika kau menangis, aku tidak bisa melihatmu takut padaku seperti tadi. Aku bersumpah jika aku harus membunuh diriku untuk memusnahkan monster sialan dikepalaku aku akan melakukannya sekarang Kyungsoo." Aku mengangkat wajahku dari ceruk lehernya.

"Jangan takut padaku, A-aku tidak bisa tanpamu" aku berkata dengan suara serak, dan aku melihatnya menatapku. Aku melihat dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kau. Membuatnya menangis lagi. Kim Kai.

"Kai" dia memanggilku, menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya. Dan aku adalah lelaki lemah jika dihadapkan dengan wanita ini, aku membiarkan air mataku tumpah bukan untuk menarik simpatinya tapi air mata sialan ini meluncur tiba-tiba saat aku merasakan sesak didadaku menekan jantungku seakan meremasnya memikirkan kemungkinan Kyungsoo akan pergi dariku.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Kita berdua konyol." aku tertawa kecil dalam pelukannya. Wajah Kai tetap terlihat tampan meskipun matanya sedikit bengkak. Dia cemberut dan memeluk perutku erat.

"Jangan tertawa Soo-ah" dan dia membuat panggilan yang manis untuk memanggil namaku.

"Kita bodoh" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Lega akan penjelasannya, dia tidak takut padaku.

Kai tidak membalas, dia hanya diam dan memelukku didadanya.

"Tidur" gumamnya dengan nada bossy.

Wow. Penyihir tampanku kembali.

"Mwo?" dia menatapku dengan mata rubahnya yang tajam. "Ini jam 10, kau sudah terlambat pergi ke kantor" aku mengangguk dan merapatkan diriku padanya.

Kim Kai, dia tidak membenciku. Dia tidak takut padaku, aku bisa bernafas dengan benar sekarang. Aku rela melewatkan kesibukanku hari ini, tidak masalah perusahaan memotong gajiku asalkan Kai tidak memotong hatiku.

Dan kami menghabiskan banyak waktu ditempat tidur dengan bercerita, aku tidak bisa tidur. Maksudku aku tidak ingin tidur dan membuang waktuku sia-sia. Setiap detik sangat berharga jika bersamanya.

Kim Kai adalah anak kedua, dia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki.. Orangtuanya bercerai, dan Ayahnya meninggal setahun lalu. Kai sekarang berumur 25 tahun sama denganku. Dia sebatang kara disini, dia menolak menceritakan ibunya. Dia memiliki seorang sepupu wanita jauh yang genit dan cantik namun dia enggan sering berkunjung, ibu sepupunya adalah adik ibunya. Kai bilang dia belum siap melihat wajah bibinya, bibinya memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ibunya.

Dan aku tidak perlu bertanya mengapa saat melihat sorot kebencian dimatanya.

Kai tidak bekerja diperusahaan. Dia hanya memiliki beberapa hotel kecil dan vila dibeberapa tempat, dan punya asisten untuk menghandle usahanya itu. Dia pria sexy yang bebas, dia juga pintar bermain saham. Kai bilang dia suka menari, dia mencintai dance. Dan aku bisa menebaknya dari awal perjumpaan kami. Kai menceritakan dirinya padaku, secara rinci dan aku senang mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak tidur Soo-ah" Suaranya berbisik ditelingaku.

"Tidak dengan sepatu dikakiku" candaku yang membuatnya langsung terbangun.

"Ku kira itu adalah hobimu sayang" dia turun dari ranjangku dan berjongkok didepan ranjang, menyingkap selimut dan melepaskan high heels ku yang belum ku lepas sejak semalam.

"Memang" balasku dengan senyum miris.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya teringat sedikit kenangan buruk."

Dia menatapku lama sebelum berdiri dan memelukku, "Kau bersamaku sekarang, tolong lupakan masa lalumu" suaranya seperti lonceng gereja yang menenangkanku.

"A-aku bukan wanita baik-baik" aku menundukkan kepalaku saat kalimat itu terucap. Kai diam, dia tidak memaksaku. Tidak mengorekku, tidak menuntutku untuk terbuka dengannya.

"A-aku, aa-ak-

"Sssssstt"

Kai mengerti diriku. Dia tidak banyak bicara, namun dia memelukku erat, mengusap punggungku. Tidak mengatakan omong kosong bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dia menopangku bukan dengan deretan kalimat. Tapi dengan tubuhnya yang mendekapku, melindungiku, dan aku merasa aman dan nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Aku bukan yeoja baik. Aku bukan perawan, kau tahukan?" aku menatap matanya menunggu reaksinya.

"Aku tahu" dia mencium puncak kepalaku lembut. "Itu adalah hak mu untuk memberikan itu pada siapapun orang spesial sialan dimasa lalumu, tapi dimasa ini dan masa depan kau adalah milikku, kau hanya diizinkan memberikan itu padaku" Aku menangis mendengar ucapannya.

Appa, aku menemukannya, sosok yang sama seperti dirimu. Posesif dan berpikiran luas.

"Kau menangis lagi sayang" Kai memelukku semakin erat dan mengusap lelahan air mataku.

Aku pasti terlihat sangat jelek sekarang.

"Aku bukan yeoja baik untukmu Kai" aku merasa dia menghela nafas dalam.

"Hentikan ini Soo-ah" ujarnya.

"Kau akan terkejut mengetahuinya buruknya aku." lirihku pelan..

"Aku suka kejutan" dia menggodaku dengan alis mata naik-turun.

"Aku serius Kai.."

Dia menatap ke dalam mataku langsung.

"Lupakan itu, tinggalkan masa lalu. Jangan sisakan apapun, kita akan melangkah bersama, meraih kebahagian bersama-sama. Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan baik bersama bayangan masa lalu. Jadi lupakanlah itu.." dia menciumku dengan lembut dan aku balas memeluknya erat.

Aku tidak akan menemukan pria sepertimu dimanapun Kim Kai, aku mencintaimu...

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

" Apa yang membuatmu bolos kerja kemarin Kyungsoo?" Xiumin menerorku dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo?" tanyanya lagi.

Hhh, aku berpelukan erat dengan Kai sampai sore diranjangku. "Uhhm dengan berat hati aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Xiumin"

Dia cemberut menatapku, "Kita melewatkan kedatangan presdir Choi yang tampan Kyungsoo" lalu mulai merajuk saat mengatakan itu.

"Kita?" ulangku dengan alis terangkat, bukankah dia tidak bolos kemarin?

"Aku diare dan membusuk di toilet selama 2 jam. Aku keluar setelah penyambutan selesai. Staf wanita lantai bawah bilang presdir Choi tidak bisa datang, asistennya yang mewakilkannya tapi aku tidak percaya. Kau tahukan? Wanita-genit-gedung-bawah-itu-suka-membual? Entah kenapa aku yakin presdir Choi pasti sangat tampan. Menurut kabar dia baru berumur 25" dia mulai berputar-putar dan menari-nari tidak jelas, apakah setampan itu presdir Choi?

"Mungkin saja dia sudah beristri dan punya anak Xiumin" ujarku sedatar mungkin. Menurut gosip wanita-genit-gedung-bawah presdir Choi sudah punya istri dan dua anak.

Dia berhenti dari gerakan absurd nya dan menatapku dengan wajah konyol, "Jika dia menceraikan istrinya dan melirikku aku akan segera melemparkan diri padanya"

Aku tertawa mendengar bualannya, "Lalu Chen?"

"Jangan membahas si wajah kotak itu" wajahnya berubah jutek.

"Uhm oke."

Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan si lamban Chen.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, pagi ini aku bangun dengan semangat. Ini weekend dan kami akan pergi ke pantai. Aku sangat antusias dalam perjalanan ini.

Kai menjemputku beberapa saat setelah aku selesai berkemas dan kami langsung menuju rumah Chen.

Aku turun dari mobil lamborgini hitam Kai dan  
>Melihat Chen memeluk Xiumin. Baguslah, masalah mereka sepertinya selesai dengan baik.<p>

Kai mengandengku masuk setelah berdehem kencang, menganggetkan dua sejoli itu dengan kehadiran kami. Chen mendengus kesal dan aku tau Kai mengabaikan itu. Dia memasang wajah datar dan aku bersumpah dia tetap terlihat tampan dengan ekspresi itu diwajahnya.

Menghabiskan waktu tiga jam duduk didalam mobil Chen untuk mencapai pantai. Aku merasakan aroma laut dan rasa pegal dipantatku terbayar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaa!" aku tertawa keras setelah selesai berteriak.

Aku merasa bodoh dan bebas. Beban yang menumpuk dihatiku rasanya terangkat dan hilang.

"Aaaaaaaa!" aku berteriak lagi lalu aku merasa sepasang lengan kekar memelukku dan aku tahu siapa itu dari aroma tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu kai begitu cantik dan indah saat tertawa lepas seperti ini" bisiknya dibelakangku.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku berteriak lagi dan tertawa sampai air mataku menetes.

Kai ikut tertawa, dia tidak berteriak sepertiku namun dia tidak melepaskan pelukkannya pada perutku. Kai masih berdiri dibelakangku dan memelukku yang berteriak dan tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau merasa lega?"

Aku benci mengetahui fakta dia mengenal diriku lebih dalam dari pada ibuku. Lebih dari Chen yang berteman lama denganku.

"Sangat lega sampai rasanya dadaku ringan!" balasku cepat. Aku tersenyum mendengar nada bahagia dalam suaraku. Dan lebih bahagia mengetahui Kai disini, bersamaku, memelukku, dan mengecup kedua mata dan pipiku.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Soo-ahh" bisiknya. Dan aku menyangkalnya dalam hati. Aku pasti terlihat jelek dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah kacau.

"Aku senang melihatku yang seperti ini. Kau tidak berpura-pura kuat dan tidak berpura-pura bahagia" ucapnya.

Dia bisa membedakan diriku, dan anu tidak kaget. Aku tahu dia sudah menyelam ke dalam hatiku, dia bisa menebakku dengan mudah.

Ini perasaan paling dalam yang bisa aku rasakan dari seorang namja. Kai berhasil membuatku mabuk akan pesonanya dan aku berharap dia tidak meninggalkan aku setelah ini.

"Aku bukan lelaki yang tidak berengsek, aku bisa saja melukaimu suatu hari nanti. Tapi aku bersumpah aku akan mengobati luka yang ku torehkan padamu Kyungsoo, aku kadang bisa menjadi tolol dan kalah akan egoku. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan akal sehatku menghilang dengan pergi menjauh dirimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau adalah nafasku, belahan jiwaku dan milikku. Jangan pernah bosan melihatku karena aku tidak akan pernah pergi dan ku harap kau juga tidak. Kita tidak akan saling meninggalkan. Dan kita saling memiliki selamanya."

Apakah dia sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku?

Jika iya itu sudah sukses membuatku menganga takjub dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir sexynya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk hidup.." ucapnya jelas ditelingaku.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu" aku menjawabnya cepat dan menoleh padanya.

Kakiku gemetar melihat kelembutan dan tatapan penuh cinta dalam sorotan mata rubahnya.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk meyakinkan-Mu bahwa Kim Kai adalah belahan jiwaku.

Jangan pisahkan kami. Aku merasa akan mati hidup tanpanya.

Bibirnya mendekat, mengecup bibirku mesra. Kemudian melumatnya pelan-pelan dan mencumbu mulutku dengan lidahnya. Matahari berada tepat diatas langit saat dia melepaskan tautan bibir dengan perlahan.

"Mulai panas sayang, ayo masuk ke vila. Aku tidak ingin melihat kulitmu memerah karena matahari." dia memutar tubuhku menghadapnya sebelum kembali memelukku erat. Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku didada bidang berototnya.

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar mengetahui dia perduli denganku.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Hatiku begitu senang mendengar balasannya. Dia juga membutuhkanku untuk hidup? Oh sayang, aku bahkan akan berhenti bernafas tanpamu! Suaranya begitu lembut membuat jantungku berdebar kencang, aku menyukai reaksi yang hanya terjadi saat aku bersama Kyungsoo itu.

"Kai, dimana Chen dan Xiumin?" dia bertanya dengan dagu menempel manja pada dadaku.

"Mollayo" jawabku. Aku tidak tahu kemana dua teman Kyungsoo itu pergi.

"Uhhhhh!Chen!" namun aku segera tahu saat mendengar suara desahan disalah satu kamar.

"Sudah ku duga, siput yang berubah menjadi kanguru itu berevolusi menjadi harimau dan menerkam temanku." ada nada geli dalam suaranya dan aku suka, dia tertawa dalam kalimatnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan Kai?" dia mendongak menatapku manja.

"Jika aku bilang aku juga berevolusi menjadi harimau dan siap menerkammu, apakah yang akan kau lakukan?" aku merangkum kalimatnya dan mengganti subjeknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu memukul dadaku keras. "Aku tidak akan lari, aku akan membiarkanmu menerkamku!" dia mendongak menatapku penuh gairah.

Katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain membawanya ke kamar kosong lain dan bercinta dengan panas dan keras dengannya?

Jika waktu itu aku melemparnya ke ranjangnya saat ini aku melempar tubuhku ke ranjang. Kyungsoo aman berada dipelukkanku. Kami berdua lalu saling merobek pakaian dan meraba tubuh, menyentuh dengan jari dan lidah. Udara panas semakin panas, aku menolak menyalakan Ac, sebagai gantinya aku membiarkan jendela terbuka dan hanya ditutupi oleh gorden putih tipis.

"Kai, aku perlu banyak menyentuhmu" dia berguman disela-sela usapannya didadaku.

"Aku juga Kyungsoo. Aku juga" balasku kemudian menghisap puting payudaranya.

Kyungsoo berada dipangkuanku. Kami berdua telanjang dan dadanya ada diwajahku, putingnya didalam mulutku. Tangannya dikepalaku meremas rambut coklatmu acak.

"Aaaarghh! Kai aku butuh kau sekarang!" dia mengeliat dalam pelukanku, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya lepas. Aku menyukai puting susunya dan berencana melepaskannya dalam waktu setengah jam kedepan.

Namun gerakan tangannya membuatku mengeram dalam hisapanku. Dan Kyungsoo menahan kepalaku dengan erat, dia memelukku dengan sebelah tangannya, menekan wajahku tengelam digundukan payudara indahnya.

"Aaaaarh! Aku mengeram, bukan. Bukan karena marah. Tapi karena rasa frustasi betapa sempitnya miliknya

Ya benar. Dia membimbing kejantananku masuk dalam dirinya. Dia berada dipangkuanku, putingnya berada dimulutku. Sebelah tangan lainnya bergabung memeluk kepalaku untuk tetap berada didadanya. Kyungsoo bergerak naik-turun dengan pelan, dia membuatku frustasi dengan gerakan lambatnya.

"Aaarggh!" Aku mencengkram pinggangnya dengan kencang berusaha mengambil alih gerakan pinggulnya. Tapi Kyungsoo menariknya cepat dan mendorongku terlentang.

Dia berada diatasku dengan nafas memburu, rambut panjang acak-acakan dan wajah memerah.

Dan Kyungsoo selalu terlihat cantik dimataku.

"Aghhrrr Kai, uh, Kai, KAI!" dia bergoyang cepat, meninggalkan gerakan siputnya dan melompat-lompat diantara padaku. Kyungsoo menahan kedua tanganku dengan tangannya dikedua sisi kepalaku.

Dia ingin mendominasi. Suatu kejutan sayang.

Aku membiarkannya, aku tidak akan mengambil alih kesenangannya. Dia terus bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat, bibirnya terbuka dan sangat sexy. Aku melemaskan otot tanganku dan menggerakan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kai!" dia memanggil namaku lagi.

"Kai, Kai, uhh, KAI!" dia melepaskan kedua tanganku. Dia menunduk dan melumat rakus bibirku.

Aku menyukainya yang agresif.

Pinggul kami masih bergerak cepat saat Kyungsoo mengambil nafas, dia melepaskan bibirku dan aku langsung menariknya ke arahku.

"Oh! KAI!" dia menjerit memanggilku keras saat aku menghisap payudaranya dengan rakus. Aku memeluknya erat dan dia balas memelukku.

Kyungsoo masih berada diatasku dan aku tidak akan berguling untuk berada diatasnya. Dengan posisi dibawah pun aku bisa membuatnya lemas dengan gerakan dan tusukan yang ku lakukan.

"Kai, Oh, Kai, a-aku..

Dia bergetar dan gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Bersama sayang, bersama Soo-ah" aku memeluknya erat dan menghujamnya dalam. Dia menjerit keras dan memanggil namamu.

"Aaaaaahk!" dan kami datang bersama. Aku menumpahkan seluruh cairanku didalam dirinya dan dia menyemburkan cairannya saat aku berada dalam dirinya.

Aku memeluknya erat dan mengambil nafas nikmat sebelum aku merasa kepala seperti dipukul dengan keras.

Kau tidak memakai pengaman bodoh

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu" aku membuka mulutku sedikit. "Yang besar nak" aku menatapnya sedikit ragu. "Ini manis, percayalah" yakinnya.

Aku membuka mulutku besar, aku menatapnya was-was. "Tomat disini biasanya manis" dan dia memasukkan tomat merah ukuran sedang ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, dan aku mengernyit ketika rasa asam hinggap dilidahku.

"Tidak boleh dimuntahkan! Semua buah-buahan dan sayuran yang ku tanam disini aku pupuk dan rawat dengan susah payah. Aku akan marah jika kau menyianyiakannya." ucapnya tajam. Seperti biasa Halmeoniku yang galak ini selalu mengancamku, kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan ikut berkeliling kebun bersamanya.

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Mengunyah tomat asam dimulutku dengan perjuangan besar. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang manis? Aku benci asam! Apa lagi tomat dimulutku ini.

_**Drrrrttttttt**_

_**Drrrrrrrttttttt**_

Ponselku bergetar dan aku mengambilnya dari kantong celanaku.

"Hallo?" aku menelan tomat itu susah payah sebelum menjawab telpon.

"Jongin oppa? Kau di Korea kan?" ini jelas suara Tao, adik perempuan tiriku.

"Memangnya kenapa Tao?" aku takut Umma mengancamnya untuk memaksaku pulang. Tao sangat polos mendekati bodoh jika Umma membujuknya dengan segudang tas Gucci dan baju mahal.

"Aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat di Seoul. Aku bertemu seorang teman di Jeju, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan aku berhutang banyak padanya, aku tidak bisa menolaknya untuk sekedar mampir dan minum teh dirumahnya dan aku ti-

"Dan apa yang kau mau dariku?" aku memotong ucapnnya yang bertele-tele.

"Oppa, jebalyo. Gantikan aku untuk meninjau perusahaan Appa di Seoul ne? Aku sudah membatalkan janji yang pertama dan mengirim asistenku, kau tahu kan? Ada pembukaan butik baru dan aku diundang. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan pembukaan itu. Tapi Appa tidak mau mengerti, dia marah besar dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah lagi. Jadi ayolah.. Bantu aku" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Apa dia gila? Selama ini saja Umma selalu membatasiku untuk tidak menyentuh Choi Corp di Korea. Dia membujuk Appa untuk mempercayakan perusahaannya yang ada di Paris dan New York padaku dan membiarkan perusahaan cabang asia pada Tao.

"Oppa jebalyo..."

"Kau mau umma membunuhku?" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Umma tidak akan tahu, pertama karena sebenarnya Appa yang memberikan tugas itu padaku. Dia masih di New York, meeting dengan para pemegang saham berjalan alot. Appa akan lebih lama disana, dan aku jamin Umma tidak akan tahu. Dia pergi menyusul Appa di New York Oppa. Dia bilang dia ingin berlibur disana, mereka akan lama. Kau harus membantuku karena aku tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul sekarang Oppa karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan temanku yang ber-

"Tapi bagaimana jika Appa marah? Dia menugaskan tinjauan ini padamu"

"Oh ayolah Oppa, kau tahu diantara kita siapa yang paling sukses. Dia tidak akan marah kau meninjau Choi corp di Seoul. Kau adalah bisnisman muda tampan yang sukses Choi Jongin."

"Baiklah."

"Aaaaa~ gomawo Oppa! Kalau begitu siap-siap dari sekarang! Kau harus ada disana jam 10. Akan ada perjamuan, dan sangat memalukan jika kau terlambat!"

"Apakah kau bercanda? Ini sudah pukul 9 dan aku ada di rumah Halmeoni!"

"Kau adalah pembalap handal Oppa! Muaach. Semoga beruntung."

'Pip'

Anak manja ini. Hhh. Selalu seenakknya saja.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Kai, apa kau serius ingin menjemputku dikantor?" aku bertanya serius padanya. Sudah tiga sejak kepulangan kami dari pantai dan empat hari aku lewati untuk kenyakinkannya kekhawatirannya bahwa aku minum pil dan tidak masalah jika dia lupa memakai pengaman.

'Tidak boleh ya?'

"Hhhh. Bukan. Dan tolong jawab aku" aku tidak mungkin menyatakan bahwa para yeoja penghuni gedung ini sangat genit dan nakal padanya.

'Aku serius sayang. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan kesana.'

"Apakah kau membawa masker dan kacamata?" aku menekan suaraku agar terdengar datar.

'Aku bukan halyu star Soo-ah'

"Aku benci melihat mata para yeoja menatapmu lapar. Mereka seolah-olah menelanjangimu" sialan. Aku meledak dan sukses membuatku terdengar seperti pacar labil cemburuan.

'Aku hanya telanjang untukmu sayang. Aku sudah berada diparkiran. Turunlah, aku akan menunggumu di lobby utama'

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Jangan tergoda oleh para resepsionist disana!" balasku galak.

'Aku mencintaimu dan hanya tergoda olehmu' ucapnya tulus dan menenangkanku.

'Kau si tampan menyebalkan dan aku juga mencintaimu' jawabku sebelum mematikan telpon dan bergegas turun.

Anggap ini hari keberuntunganku karena aku mendapat izin pulang setengah hari dan aku bersyukur atas itu. Atasanku yang super galak akhirnya luluh melihatku muntah bolak-balik dari mejaku ke toilet selama satu jam.

Aku terserang diare sialan.

Aku menekan tombol lift dan berdoa untuk sabar dan tenang, aku akan menjaga tanganku dengan baik. Tidak akan melakukan penganiayaan memalukan dilobby kantor tempatku bekerja selama dua tahun ini.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat semua orang dikantor Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan padaku. Mereka terlihat segan dan aku senang mendengar tidak ada jeritan memuakkan. Aku berdiri disisi kanan dan mencoba menghiraukan tatapan menyelidik orang-orang itu. Tetapi mereka terus menatapku intens, dan itu lebih menakutkan dari gerombolan yeoja yang berlarian meneriaki namaku.

"Kai!"

Akhirnya aku melihat Kyungsoo memanggilku. Dia tidak berteriak tapi orang-orang dengan mata dan telinga bak wartawan ini menatapnya tajam dan aku tidak senang mereka melakukan itu. Aku melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi tidak nyaman dan aku benci melihat dia terganggu.

Aku menghampirinya dan menatap orang-orang itu dengan tajam. Aku bisa membeli perusahaan ini beserta karyawannya dan mengantungnya satu-persatu jika mereka tidak berhenti menatap kami dengan mimik menyelidik seperti itu.

Demi Tuhan kami bukan artis kpop!

"Hiraukan" aku berbicara ditelinganya. Mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Soo-ah.. Sudahlah" aku berbisik ditelinganya tapi dia tak bergeming.

"Aku benci seseorang mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku" aku menunduk dan menempelkan dahiku dengannya.

Dia mengalihkan wajahnya padaku segera.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan yang aku tidak sukai." dia mengelengkan kepalanya cepat, wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. Kau adalah duniaku Kyungsoo." balasku serius.

Kyungsoo langsung berhenti mengelengkan kepala dan dia menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau juga Kai. Kau adalah duniaku, maafkan sikapku tadi." dia memeluk leherku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Aku mengusap punggungnya lembut, dan menariknya menuju parkiran.

Dan aku bahagia dengan dia berada dipelukkanku. Tak perduli dimana pun aku berada aku akan sangat bahagia jika Kyungsoo berada disampingku. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya berdiri anggun menatapku dengan mata bulatnya di gang itu, sejak itulah dia mulai masuk dan mengisi ruang dihatiku, membuatku merasa utuh dan bahagia.

Hanya dengan menatap matanya saja, aku tahu bagaimana caranya aku akan mati.

**Drrtttttttt**

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselku. Aku menghentikan langkahku menuju parkiran, Kyungsoo menatapku. Aku merogoh ponselku dan memperlihatkan satu pesan baru. Dia mengangguk dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada ponselku.

"Damn!" makiku keras.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku memperlihatkan pesan masuk itu padanya, "Hotel yang ada di Jeju kebakaran. Sial."

Itu adalah hotel bintang lima yang dirancang Appaku. Soo-ah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang lalu aku akan langsung ke bandara. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Gwencaha Kai, apakah tidak sebaiknya aku pulang naik taksi saja?"

"Tidak sayang, aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputmu. Ayoo" aku menariknya lembut menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku melonggarkan dasiku dan berjalan pelan di lobby kantor, orang-orang disekitarku menatapku dan aku menghiraukan itu. Aku lelah sekali, perlu perubahan besar-besaran agar perusahaan cabang ini maju. Aku yakin Tao tidak tahu bahwa management diperusahaan ini sangat buruk, ck. Anak itu, dia hanya perduli dengan fashion dan fashion. Ya ampun, aku berharap aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita seperti itu.

_**Drrrrrrrtttt**_

_**Umma is calling...**_

Aku membeku melihat layar ponselku.

Beberapa detik setelah kesadaranku kembali aku segera berlari ke arah parkiran. Menutup pintu mobil keras dan melajukannya keluar area parkir dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Oh!

Aku menepuk keningku dan mengutuk Tao. Sialan! Umma pasti tahu keberadaanku di Korea karena seluruh presdir gedung Choi Corp dilengkapi dengan card khusus. Hanya keluarga Choi dan orang-orang kepercayaan paman yang bisa mempunyai card itu. Dan aku punya satu. Dan aku menggunakannya tadi. Betapa bodohnya! Umma pasti bisa melacak itu.

Hhhh. Tolong ingatkan aku untuk membakar semua koleksi tas gucci Tao setelah ini.

_**Drrrrtttttttt**_

_**Heechul Halmeoni is Calling...**_

Halmeoni? Ada apa malam-malam begini?

Segera saja aku menjawabnya.

"Hal-

"Jongin! Dimana kau? Jangan pulang ke sini sekarang. Ada orang-orang suruhan Umma mu disini." suaranya menggema, aku yakin dia ada dikamar mandi.

Orang-orang Umma, Halmeoni..

"Apa?! Apa kau tidak apa-apa Halmeoni? Mereka menyakitimu tidak?" tanyaku cepat. Segera saja aku hentikan mobilku.

"Aku punya bodyguard disini jika kau lupa" oh aku ingat dia punya 10 anjing besar siberia husky yang sangat galak dan menurut pada Halmeoni. Tapi tetap saja! Mereka hanya seekor anjing. "Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan berani melukaiku. Ada beberapa petani tomat didepan rumah."

"Halmeoni.. Orang-orang itu pasti banyak, aku tetap khawatir" ucapku frustasi.

Astaga, bisakah keberadaanku tidak membuat susah orang lain?

"Jangan berani kau pulang Jongin. Aku akan marah selamanya padamu jika kau melakukan itu!"

"Tapi Halmeoni.."

"Diam dan tolong catat dan ingat ini baik-baik. Pergilah ke Oliver Apartement di samsung-dong. Naik ke lantai 32 nomor 14 kode pin pintunya 888812. Ingat itu baik-baik, jangan sampai salah."

"Tapi Halmeoni ini ti-

"Dengar, kau tidak bisa menginap di hotel Jongin. Mereka akan tahu dengan mudah, kau juga tidak punya teman yang bisa dipercaya di Korea kan? Jadi tolong menurutlah. Tinggallah disana dahulu." aku tidak ingat punya teman di Korea.

"Tapi itu milik siapa? Itu apartement siapa Halmeoni?"

Ada jeda sejenak, "Kai, itu milik Kim Kai"

"Siapa Kim Kai?" aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas Halmeoni.

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya Jongin." balasnya pelan.

"Apakah dia tidak keberatan aku tinggal disan-

'Pip'

-a Halmeoni?" hah.. Dan dia memutuskan sambungan seenaknya.

Aku menghela nafas berat atas kehidupan rumitku. Menginjak pedal gas pelan aku memutar stir menuju samsung-dong. Aku akan tinggal bersama Kim Kai yang aku tidak tahu punya hubungan apa dengan Halmeoni.

Ketika aku memasuki gedung apartementnya, aku yakin Kai ini adalah kalangan elit. Oliver apartement adalah gedung yang mewah, penjagaan ketat dan memiliki staff yang ramah.

_**Ding!**_

Aku keluar dari lift dan melangkahkan kakiku mencari pintu nomor 14, memasukan kode pin dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kim Kai-sshi?" aku menyalakan lampu dan mengedarkan mataku ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hallo. Kim Kai-sshi?" panggilku lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan, tidak ada jawaban.

Dimana Kim Kai itu sekarang? Ini sudah pukul 12 malam dan dia belum pulang?

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan memutuskan beristirahat di sofa cokelat didepanku.

Aku tidak mungkin seenaknya memasuki kamar tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Meregangkan tubuhku aku menatap bantal dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejaku dan dasi. Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai beristirahat. Aku sangat lelah dan butuh tidur untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

_**Drrrrrtttttt**_

Aku membuka mataku dan hari sudah pagi.

_**Tao is Calling..**_

Aku menghiraukan panggilan itu dan berjalan ke dapur. Aku haus, mungkin Kim Kai tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengambil segelas air dari dapurnya?

Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?

Aku melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor setelah kejadian kemarin, biar Tao yang urus itu. Aku sudah mengirim pesan teks semalam padanya, aku tidak mau membantunya lagi.

Aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil ke sebotol air putih.

**TING TONG!**

Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Aku menaruh botol yang isinya tinggal setengah itu dimeja dan berjalan ke arah pintu, menimbang-nimbang membuka pintu atau tidak.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!**

WOW. Tamu Kai ini tidak sabaran sekali.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kai! Aku tau kau didalam! Buka pintunya!" aku mendengar suara wanita berteriak dengan nada serak, seperti sedang menangis.

**TOK TOK TOK **

"Kim Kai! Buka!"

Aku memutar otakku dan merangkai kalimat apa yang akan aku katakan padanya.

'Hi aku cucunya Heechul Halmeoni, Kai tidak ada. Dan aku menginap disini. Apakah kau ingin menitipkan pesan?'

Atau

'Hi aku cu-

"Kai... Hiks... Hikss..."

Sial. Aku akan kacau jika dihadapkan dengan yeoja cengeng.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Kai.. Hiks! Buka..hiks"

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka pintu ini.

**KLEK**

"Kai! Kau benar ada didalam! Hiks"

**DEG**

Aku belum pernah melihat sepasang mata yang terlihat luar biasa indah biarpun sedang menangis.

**BRUK**

Dia melemparkan dirinya masuk ke dalam pelukkanku.

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau tidak membalas pesanku, tidak mengangat panggilanku, dan tidak mengabariku, aku marah padamu!" dia memelukku erat.

"Jangan melakukan ini lagi, Kau membuatku hampir mati karena khawatir. Hiks" dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung mataku.

Dan aku merasakan duniaku berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**what do you think guys?**

**please klik review and write it ^^**

**see you next chapter**

**#BOW**


End file.
